


Manos mágicas

by Sandra_Almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Eleanor Is A Beard, Famous Louis, Fluff, Football Player Louis, Homophobia, M/M, Massage Therapist Harry, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: Louis Tomlinson es un jugador de fútbol profesional que está demasiado estresado por su duro trabajo en el equipo. Cuando vuelva a casa, necesitará algo para relajarse y su madre, le llevará a la consulta de un joven masajista al que le gusta llevar coronas de flores en el pelo mientras les da los masajes a sus clientes.





	1. Chapter 1

A Louis le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo cuando se desplomó en la cama del hotel, desnudo y todavía mojado por la ducha que acababa de darse. Por fin había llegado del entrenamiento. Lo había dado todo.  
  
A Louis lo había fichado el Manchester United, un prestigioso equipo de fútbol, dónde jugaría durante tres años, y estaba disfrutando muchísimo de su trabajo como futbolista profesional. Bueno, hasta hace unas semanas, cuando escuchó a la gente diciendo que el Manchester le cambiaría por un jugador nuevo y más joven, aunque Louis solo tenía 22 años. Como tenía miedo de que le expulsaran del equipo de sus sueños, siempre lo daba todo en los entrenamientos y en los partidos para demostrarle a su entrenador que tenía lo necesario para formar parte del equipo. Eso, había agotado toda la energía que le quedaba en el cuerpo.  
  
Había entrenado de forma intensiva durante años, aún más después de firmar con el club de fútbol inglés, y estaba más que agotado. Por supuesto, funcionaba, era un jugador muy bueno y a todo el mundo le encantaba. El equipo ganaba todos los partidos cuando Louis estaba en el campo. La gente le reconocía por la calle, los paparazzi le seguían a todas partes, era el centro de atención y era feliz, porque eso era lo que siempre había querido, dedicarse a lo que realmente le gustaba y conseguir reconocimiento por ello, pero no estaba seguro de si valía la pena el nivel de cansancio que alcanzaba.  
  
Suspirando, Louis rodó por la cama fría y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recordar en qué zona horaria se encontraba para saber si era un buen momento para llamar a su madre; eran las doce y media de la noche en Los Ángeles, así que eran las ocho y media de la mañana en Inglaterra. Louis sabía que su madre estaría despierta, porque sus hermanas tenían que ir a clase, y ella tenía que ocuparse de ellas. Tenía que asegurarse de que Daisy no se olvidaba de coger su comida y de que Charlotte recordase cerrar la puerta antes de marcharse antes de que Jay se fuese al trabajo. Louis sabía que su madre solía marcharse de casa sobre las nueve de la mañana, así que aprovechó la oportunidad. Estiró el brazo a través de la oscuridad para coger su teléfono móvil de la mesita y buscó su número en los contactos.   
  
Sonó cuatro veces antes de que respondiera una vocecita.  
  
—¿Diga? —contestó una de sus hermanas.  
  
—Hola —dijo en voz baja, sintiendo al oír la voz de su hermana pequeña como su cuerpo se relajaba, aunque solo fuera un poco, del ardor que sentía por culpa de los kilómetros que había corrido esa noche—. ¿Cómo estás?  
  
—¡Lou! —dijo feliz Felicity, y Louis escuchó gritos al otro lado de la línea, y supuso, con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro, que sus otras hermanas la habían oído y corrían hacia el teléfono.  
  
—¡Quiero hablar con él! —se quejó una de las gemelas, y Louis se rió mientras se ponía boca arriba, apartando las sábanas para estirarse, completamente desnudo, en la cama.  
  
—Quiero hablar con todas vosotras —dijo él con una risa suave, oyendo las voces de sus cuatro hermanas hablando entre ellas sin poder entender lo que decían. Solo había logrado escuchar una cosa, que le echaban de menos. Eso le partió el corazón—. Yo también os echo de menos —murmuró pasándose una mano por la cara.  
  
—Lou, ¿cuándo vas a volver? —preguntó Charlotte con tono triste y cansado.  
  
—No lo sé, Lottie —admitió, sintiéndose como un idiota—. Espero que algún día de esta semana, a lo mejor en tres días o así —añadió, abriendo los ojos y girando la cabeza hacia el despertador que brillaba en la oscuridad de la habitación.  
  
—¿Va a venir Eleanor? —preguntó Daisy, y Louis pudo imaginarse como su hermana ponía las manos convertidas en puños sobre su cadera—. No quiero que venga. No me gusta cuando la veo contigo en la tele.  
  
Louis dejó escapar una sonrisa de tristeza.  
  
—No, cariño. No tiene que estar presente cuando no hay cámaras cerca —dijo lentamente, preguntándose cómo podría explicarle a sus hermanas pequeñas que su equipo le había contratado una novia falsa, delgada y guapa para encubrir que era gay, porque… seamos sinceros, un famoso jugador de fútbol profesional no podría ser nunca gay—. No va a ir a casa conmigo —añadió de inmediato, con la esperanza de distraerla del comentario de las cámaras que se le había escapado, con el hecho de que Eleanor no iba a estar en casa con ellos.  
  
—¡Daos prisa chicas! ¡Todavía no os habéis terminado el desayuno! —gritó Jay por detrás de ellas con un tono enfadado y cansado.   
  
Louis sabía que, probablemente, no había dormido bien desde que la había llamado por última vez.  
  
—Pero mamá… —se quejó Felicity mientras dejaba caer el teléfono—. ¡Es Lou! —intentó defenderse su hermana pequeña, y… vaya, Louis las echaba tanto de menos que le dolía.  
  
Su madre se quedó sin aliento y se acercó rápidamente al teléfono.  
  
—¿Louis? ¿Cómo estás, Boo? —preguntó unos segundos después antes de decirles a las chicas que volvieran a la cocina a terminarse el desayuno.  
  
—Cansado —admitió Louis, hundiendo la cara en la almohada y suspirando profundamente, con el pelo húmedo pegado a la frente molestándole, pero sin ni siquiera fuerzas para quitárselo de la cara.  
  
—Oh, cariño —le consoló Jay, y Louis escuchó como las voces de sus hermanas se disipaban lentamente. Supuso que su madre había vuelto a subir las escaleras para tumbarse en la cama como solía hacer cuando quería hablar por teléfono en privado—. Entrenando duro, ¿eh? —murmuró con voz suave, tanto que Louis solo quería tumbarse en su regazo y dormirse mientras su madre le acariciaba el pelo con cariño.  
  
—Ni te lo imaginas —contestó, girándose de nuevo en la cama y frotándose los ojos—. He estado entrenando como un loco. Hoy me levanté muy temprano para ir a correr con unos compañeros del equipo y acabo de llegar del entrenamiento. Ah, y ganamos el partido benéfico de ayer —dijo pausadamente, como si estuviera cansado de hablar de sí mismo.  
  
—¡Eso es genial, cariño! No pude verlo, lo siento mucho —dijo Jay triste—. Tuve que acompañar a Lottie a clase de conducir, y luego fui a recoger a las gemelas a casa de una amiga, y Fizzy se encontraba mal…  
  
—¿Está bien? —preguntó Louis preocupado, abriendo los ojos de par en par y apretando el teléfono con fuerza contra su oreja.  
  
Jay se rió.  
  
—Sí, solo… bueno, cosas de chicas. Ya sabes lo que les pasa a las chicas en la adolescencia —dijo con un deje de melancolía en su voz.  
  
—Oh —se rió Louis, relajándose—. Entonces, está bien. Creo que es la primera vez que me alegro de estar lejos de una casa llena de chicas. —Rió cansado, saliendo de la cama para arrodillarse frente a su maleta.  
  
—¿Cuándo vas a volver? —preguntó Jay de inmediato, esperanzada.  
  
—Pronto —prometió Louis—. Tenemos un partido en Liverpool en dos días, y el entrenador nos prometió una semana libre después —dijo feliz, cogiendo unos calzoncillos limpios de la maleta y poniéndoselos antes de volver a meterse en la cama—. Bueno, no es exactamente una semana libre. Tenemos un partido por el medio, pero es en casa, así que está bien —murmuró, con la cara apretada contra el colchón.  
  
—¡Estoy tan contenta! —dijo su madre con emoción—. Pero, cariño, debes de estar agotado.  
  
—Lo estoy —suspiró Louis, arropándose en las frías sábanas—. Me duele todo, mamá. He descubierto músculos nuevos en mi cuerpo —hizo un mohín, encogiéndose en la cama y apretando el teléfono contra la oreja.  
  
—Oh, cariño, sé de un masajista fantástico —dijo Jay, y Louis pudo oír una sonrisa en su voz—. ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Anne? —añadió, esperando un sonido de afirmación por parte de su hijo—. ¿Recuerdas a su hijo, Harry? ¿Dos o tres años más pequeño que tú?  
  
Louis frunció el ceño. El nombre encendió algo en su mente, pero no podía recordar la cara del chico. Solo le vino a la mente que, cuando tenía siete años y Harry cinco, le gustaba tocarle los rizos a Harry porque eran adorables, pero Harry se lo tomaba a mal y siempre iba llorando a su madre.   
  
Louis suspiró.  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
—Tiene unas manos mágicas. Fui a verle la semana pasada, Lou, es un dios. ¡Lo juro! —dijo Jay, y el cuerpo de Louis se relajó al mencionar el masaje. No estaría mal, joder, eso sería una de las mejores cosas del año—. Es muy bueno con las manos, cariño. Te encantará. Te pediré una cita para que te ayude a relajarte.  
  
En ese momento, Louis solo quería abrazar a su madre.  
  
—Sé lo estresado, tenso y dolorido que estás.  
  
—Muchas gracias, mamá —soltó al cabo de unos segundos, secándose una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla—. Te echo de menos.  
  
—Yo también te echo de menos, mi vida. Todas lo hacemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay llevó a Louis en coche hasta la casa de Harry. Le dejó allí después de darle un beso en la mejilla y prometerle que Harry no le decepcionaría.  
  
Louis se acercó a la casa vacilante, ya que parecía más la casa de una anciana que la de un chico que la utilizaba como salón de masajes. Subió los tres escalones que conducían a la puerta y picó tres veces con los nudillos. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos después de frotarse los ojos. Todavía estaba agotado por el partido que había jugado el día anterior. Por lo menos, lo habían ganado.  
  
La puerta se abrió de repente y allí, delante de él, apareció un chico alto, de pelo oscuro y rizado, hombros anchos, una sonrisa demasiado amplía, ojos verdes y brillantes, vestido con una americana, una camisa y unos pantalones muy ajustados, todo su conjunto de color negro. Y con hoyuelos y… ¡Uau! Llevaba flores en el pelo. Una corona de rosas de color rosa pálido y pequeñas margaritas blancas que descansaba sobre sus rizos. Era total y absolutamente guapo. Louis no fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa.  
  
—Hola —dijo el chico después de unos segundos con  voz profunda y grave.  
  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna a Louis.  
  
—Hola —contestó rápidamente, sacando las manos de los bolsillos y colocándoselas sobre las caderas—. ¿Eres Harry? —preguntó con una mueca, levantando una ceja mientras miraba las flores del pelo del chico una vez más.  
  
—Sí —el chico asintió, echándose a un lado y moviendo el brazo invitando a Louis a entrar—. Tú debes de ser Louis —dijo lentamente, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Mirando a Louis con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
Louis frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Harry. Su casa olía a vainilla y canela. Había jarrones con flores por todas partes y una mariposa enorme pintada en una pared, y eso era muy raro, pero al mismo tiempo, Louis no podía evitar pensar que era bastante… adorable.   
  
—Claro que soy Louis —espetó, volviendo a poner las manos sobre las caderas—. ¿No ves la tele?  
  
Harry levantó las cejas, y Louis centró su mirada en sus gruesos labios.  
  
—Ehh… a veces sí —murmuró, rascándose la nuca sin saber exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo Louis.  
  
Louis puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Soy futbolista —dijo cansado, dando pequeños golpes al suelo de madera con su pie izquierdo.  
  
—Oh. —Harry suspiró, sonando bastante sorprendido—. No me… ¿he dado cuenta? —dijo inseguro, entrelazando sus manos, que eran muy grandes, en la espalda, ofreciéndole a Louis una sonrisa—. Jay me dijo que necesitabas un masaje —prosiguió hablando muy lentamente. Louis sintió como se calentaba al escuchar la voz del chico. No podía esperar para estar tumbado en la mesa de masaje y que Harry le quitara todos los dolores—. Para, bueno, para que te relajes.  
  
—¿Vas a darme el masaje hoy o vuelvo mañana? —preguntó de forma atrevida, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
—Eh, sí. Sí, claro. Lo siento, Louis —murmuró Harry abriendo mucho los ojos y pasándose la mano por el pelo, recolocándose la corona de flores—.Ven conmigo —dijo, poniéndole a Louis una mano sobre la espalda para conducirlo en silencio hacia la parte de debajo de la casa.  
  
Louis se sentía un poco mal por hacerle sentir incómodo.  
  
—Aquí —dijo Harry orgulloso mientras abría la sala de masajes e invitaba a Louis a entrar.  
  
Era muy agradable, una habitación bastante grande, con una camilla de masaje en centro de la sala. Olía a flores y a frambuesa, y había una gran mesa contra una de las paredes, llena de diversos aceites y otras cosas.   
  
Louis sonrió.  
  
Harry se aclaró la garganta mientras le daba la espalda, cogiendo una bata y una toalla blancas. Tenía las mejillas de un tono rosado. Fue hasta su escritorio y cogió una hoja y un bolígrafo, fue de nuevo hacia Louis y se lo entregó todo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
  
—Por favor, rellena este formulario. Es algo rutinario, solo te llevara unos minutos. Luego puedes desvestirte o quedarte en ropa interior, como prefieras. Luego, ponte esta bata. Avísame cuando estés listo. Cuando vuelva decidiremos el tipo de masaje —dijo lentamente.   
  
Louis se fijó en sus ojos grandes cubiertos de pestañas largas.  
  
Louis asintió, cogiendo las cosas que Harry le tendía, y ambos chicos se quedaron inmóviles durante unos segundos, perdidos en los ojos del otro. Luego, Louis parpadeó y levantó las cejas.  
  
—Así que, ¿te vas o…? —bromeó, sonriendo cuando el rosa de las mejillas de Harry se hacía más visible.  
  
—Sí, sí. Lo siento —murmuró dándose la vuelta incómodo. Louis pensó que era adorable. Harry salió de la habitación y asomó la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta por completo. Las rosas que llevaba en el pelo lo hacían parecer aún más joven—. Cuando estés listo, avísame —dijo lentamente, y esperó a que Louis asintiera para cerrar la puerta.  
  
Louis suspiró.  
  
Este chico no era el Harry que Louis recordaba. Su madre le había dicho durante el camino en coche, que él y Harry eran amigos cuando eran pequeños hasta que Louis empezó a jugar al fútbol e hizo nuevos amigos y había ignorado por completo a Harry. Se sentía un poco mal por él y se preguntó mientras se quitaba las Vans si Harry se acordaría de él. Dejó los zapatos en una silla y empezó a desnudarse rápidamente, dejando la ropa en el mismo lugar antes de coger la bata y ponérsela.  
  
Louis la ató con fuerza a la cintura y cogió la hoja, la colocó sobre la mesa y respondió las preguntas. La mayoría de ellas relacionadas con la salud. Sonrió cuando vio que en la esquina izquierda de la hoja había dibujadas tres pequeñas margaritas. Cuando terminó de responder a las preguntas, firmó el formulario, colocó el bolígrafo junto a la hoja y fue hasta la puerta para abrirla. No podía dejar de sonreír al ver a Harry allí de pie; ahora sin la americana puesta, con los ojos abiertos y jugueteando con las mangas de su camisa, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más cuando sus ojos verdes se posaron en el cuerpo de Louis.  
  
—Listo —dijo Louis con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.  
  
Harry asintió antes de volver a entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Tragó con fuerza y señaló la camilla de masaje con una mano temblorosa.  
  
—Puedes sentarte —murmuró, su voz profunda y nerviosa—. ¿Dónde está el cuestionario?  
  
—En el escritorio —dijo Louis mientras intentaba subirse a la camilla.  
  
Harry se mordió el labio mientras observaba como Louis intentaba sentarse en la camilla. Era bajito, así que tuvo que saltar dos veces antes de conseguirlo. Harry se dio la vuelta para coger la hoja que Louis había rellenado y leer cada pregunta cuidadosamente antes de meterla en un cajón. Se limpió las manos con desinfectante, se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a la silla colocada junto a la camilla y se quedó inmóvil con los ojos fijos en el montó de ropa colocada allí. Respiró con dificultad cuando vio los calzoncillos blancos en la parte superior del montón de ropa, lo que indicaba que Louis estaba completamente desnudo bajo la bata. Genial.  
  
Louis arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y balanceando las piernas en el aire con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
—Puedes poner mis cosas en el suelo, Harry —dijo, sonando algo molesto.  
  
—Sí, vale —asintió Harry, cogiendo con cuidado la ropa de Louis con sus manos grandes, posándola en el suelo antes de sentarse en la silla, con los pies torcidos hacia adentro como si fuera un niño pequeño, cosa que Louis encontró totalmente adorable—. Así que, eh… —Se aclaró la garganta, mirando a Louis con los ojos muy abiertos—. Jay, Jay me dijo que querías algo que… que te ayudara a relajarte —dijo vacilante.  
  
Louis asintió, con sus pequeñas manos agarrando con fuerza la tela que cubría sus muslos.  
  
—El trabajo es agotador. ¿Crees que podrás ayudar a que me relaje, Chico de las Flores? —bromeó, posando los ojos en la corona de flores sobre la cabeza de Harry antes de mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.  
  
Harry se sonrojó aún más y asintió con la cabeza, entrelazando las manos en el regazo.  
  
—Claro que puedo ayudarte —murmuró, clavando los ojos en los de Louis. Parecía que ya estaba un poco más cómodo—. Así que empezaremos con un buen masaje en la espalda. ¿Qué te parece? —propuso mientras se levantaba para atenuar las luces y encender unas velas aromáticas distribuidas por toda la habitación.  
  
—Suena bien. —Se encogió de hombros, saltando al suelo y cruzándose de brazos mirando a Harry, que era muy alto en comparación con él.  
  
—Eh, puedes… bueno, puedes quitarte la bata y taparte con la toalla. Túmbate boca abajo —murmuró, rascándose el cuello nervioso y mirando hacia abajo—. Me daré la vuelta, no te preocupes. Solo dime cuando puedo mirar, quiero decir, cuando puedo girarme —tartamudeó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras se daba la vuelta, sintiéndose como un idiota.  
  
Oyó una carcajada y dejó escapar un suspiró tembloroso.  
  
—No te rías de mí —murmuró, abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia la puerta.  
  
Louis resopló y dejó caer la bata al suelo.  
  
—Harry, llevas flores en el pelo —dijo con total naturalidad, subiéndose de nuevo a la camilla, tirando la toalla en la silla, dejando al descubierto su trasero y sus muslos—. ¿Cómo quieres que no me ría? —bromeó apoyándose sobre su estómago y acomodando la cabeza sobre sus brazos, soltando otra carcajada.  
  
—Oye —replicó Harry débilmente, sin poder parar de mover los pies, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo—. Me encantan las flores —murmuró con la cabeza gacha.  
  
Louis puso los ojos en blanco antes de cerrarlos, colocándose del todo en la camilla hasta estar cómodo.  
  
—Lo que tú digas —dijo, riéndose en silencio—. Ya puedes echar un vistazo —añadió con una sonrisa en los labios y la cara oculta entre sus brazos.  
  
Harry respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se clavaron inmediatamente en el culo desnudo de Louis. Su piel estaba un poco bronceada y tenía el culo respingón y firme, y sus muslos eran gruesos y musculosos. Perdió el aliento por unos segundos, sabiendo que Louis lo había hecho a apropósito. Se aclaró la garganta y se acercó temblando hacia la camilla, cogió la toalla que Louis había tirado en la silla y se la colocó doblada por la mitad sobre el culo, asegurándose de cubrirlo totalmente.  
  
A Louis se le cortó la respiración al sentir los dedos de Harry deslizarse delicadamente por debajo de sus caderas para meter la toalla por debajo de él. Se estremeció, volviendo la cara hacia un lado.  
  
—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó de inmediato Harry, dando un paso atrás para mirar a Louis a los ojos—. Puedo subir la temperatura si quier….  
  
—Estoy bien —le interrumpió Louis con un tono frío y molesto, y se arrepintió de inmediato cuando vio la cara triste de Harry al girarse—. Pero, gracias —añadió murmurando. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.  
  
Harry tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza antes de coger una manta de debajo de la camilla para colocársela a Louis bajo la cabeza para que estuviera más cómodo.  
  
—¿Quieres que use aceite o crema? —pregunto lentamente, recorriendo con los dedos la espalda de Louis con delicadeza, deteniéndose al llegar a los hoyuelos en la parte baja de la espalda.   
  
—Sí, aceite —dijo Louis, asintiendo a su vez con la cabeza, un poco tenso—. Es mejor usar lubricante que hacerlo en seco —murmuró.  
  
Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva por culpa del doble sentido mientras se giraba para coger una botella de aceite de su escritorio. Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa mientras echaba un poco de aceite frío sobre la espalda de Louis, mirando con orgullo cuando el chico se estremeció bajo su frialdad.  
  
—¿Estás listo, Louis? —preguntó en voz baja mientras extendía lentamente el aceite por toda la espalda, la piel caliente bajo sus manos.  
  
—Por supuesto —murmuró Louis y no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando sintió las manos grandes de Harry haciendo presión sobre sus hombros, bajando lentamente por la espalda, asegurándose de que el aceite se extendía por todas partes. Inmediatamente, se tapó la boca con la mano, sonrojándose—. Mierda —susurró, avergonzado, ocultando la cara en la manta.  
  
Harry se mordió el labio mientras seguía masajeando a Louis, lentamente.  
  
—No te preocupes por eso —dijo, pasando las manos de nuevo sobre los hombros de Louis, apretando suavemente—. Louis, deberías de relajarte un poco —dijo en voz baja, extendiendo un poco más de aceite sobre los hombros antes de volver a masajearlos suavemente—. Estás demasiado tenso, muñeco. Sé que el trabajo es agotador, pero… deja de pensar. Durante unos minutos —susurró y sintió como Louis se relajaba bajo sus manos.  
  
—No me llames así —murmuró Louis, acariciando la manta, haciendo todo lo posible por relajarse, pero sentir las manos de Harry sobre él lo hacía ponerse nervioso.  
  
—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry de inmediato, agitando la cabeza mientras dejaba que sus manos se movieran por la espalda de Louis, y se apartó un poco para tener mejor ángulo, apretando sus manos sobre la piel de Louis—. Así está mejor —susurró, masajeando, sintiéndole más relajado, y sonrió para sus adentros cuando Louis dejó escapar de nuevo un gemido, con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Louis estaba en el paraíso. Su madre tenía razón. Harry era muy bueno con las manos. Era increíble, con solo masajearle durante unos pocos minutos, ya se sentía relajado y aturdido, y Louis no se sentía así desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
Casi se quedó dormido con las manos mágicas de Harry sobre su espalda, dándole masajes en el lugar correcto, con la presión perfecta. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Louis se sentía tranquilo, relajado y, de pronto, el fútbol fue la última de sus preocupaciones. Por primera vez en años.  
  
—Eres mágico —dijo sin darse cuenta, su voz áspera y tranquila, y dejó escapar un largo gemido, sintiendo como la tensión se esfumaba de su cuerpo.  
  
—Gracias —murmuró Harry y Louis pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz. Él escondía su propia sonrisa en la manta en la que apoyaba la cabeza—. Ya casi hemos terminado con la espalda —agregó Harry en voz baja, trabajando los omóplatos de Louis lentamente.  
  
Louis asintió débilmente, no quería que terminara nunca. Se preguntó si Harry aceptaría ser su masajista para siempre si le pagaba bien.  
  
Harry se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus manos se paraban gradualmente, y los deslizó hasta el final de la espalda de Louis justo donde empezaba su culo.  
  
—¿Cómo te sientes, Louis? —preguntó en voz baja, llevando de nuevo las manos hasta los hombros del chico.  
  
—Mejor que nunca —gruñó Louis, girando la cara y abriendo un ojo para mirar a Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
El chico con las flores en el pelo le devolvió la sonrisa y tragó saliva mientras asentía, dando un paso hacia atrás y mirando cuidadosamente a Louis, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos oscurecidos. Su rostro era suave, parecía relajado, era muy guapo.   
  
—Date la vuelta —dijo en voz baja, agarrando la toalla de la mesa y limpiando el aceite que le quedaba en las manos.  
  
Louis se movió un poco y se quedó helado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Le empezaron a arder las mejillas en cuanto sintió su erección rozando contra la camilla.  
  
No había ninguna posibilidad de escondérselo a Harry una vez que estuviese tumbado boca arriba, solo con la toalla cubriéndole la entrepierna, y Harry se daría cuenta de que había tenido una erección por él. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer Louis? Probablemente Harry se avergonzaría, parecía un chico tan puro e inocente, pero Louis no podía seguir tumbado boca abajo durante el resto de la sesión.  
  
Suspirando profundamente y a regañadientes, se giró hasta quedar tumbado boca arriba, arrugando la toalla para intentar esconder su erección. Louis se mordió el labio inferior mientras se ponía lentamente las manos sobre el vientre desnudo, mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
El chico se sonrojó al instante y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la silueta del miembro de Louis a través de la toalla, y se le cayó al suelo la que él había usado para limpiarse las manos.  
  
Se aclaró la garganta y miró a los ojos a Louis de nuevo, con las manos temblando, tratando desesperadamente encontrar algo inteligente que decir.  
  
—Em… eh… No es, tú no… ya ha pasado otras veces, no te preocupes —tartamudeó, sacudiendo la cabeza y cogiendo el botecito de aceite, jugueteando con la tapa.  
  
Louis levantó una ceja y se apoyó en los codos.  
  
—¿Enserio? —preguntó, aunque estaba convencido de que Harry lo había dicho solo para hacerle sentir menos vergüenza, aunque no estaba avergonzado exactamente. Las manos de Harry le habían hecho sentirse muy bien.  
  
—Bueno, no —reconoció Harry, dejando escapar una pequeña risa nerviosa antes de negar con la cabeza—. La verdad es que tú eres mi primer cliente masculino —murmuró, rascándose la nuca—. No sé si esto les pasaría al resto, solo ha sido una suposición. Ningún hombre ha querido que le dé un masaje.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros y colocó el bote de aceite sobre el escritorio, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de sí mismo antes de mirar a Louis de nuevo. Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio durante unos minutos.  
  
La mente de Louis trabajaba a toda velocidad, una parte de él se preguntaba por qué Harry había sonado tan triste cuando había dicho la última frase, y qué debería de hacer en esa situación. Y de repente, se levantó y se quitó la toalla, dejándola caer al suelo. Harry empezó a toser nervioso con la cara ardiendo al ver el miembro de Louis, duro, grueso, perfecto.  
  
—Pues mira lo que has hecho —dijo Louis juguetón, tumbándose de nuevo en la camilla y cogiendo una de las manos de Harry y poniéndola sobre su estómago—. No vas a dejarme así, ¿verdad? —murmuró en tono seductor mientras iba bajando la mano de Harry por su cuerpo, deteniéndose justo antes de que sus dedos entrelazados tocasen la punta de su miembro—. No harías eso, ¿no? No me harías sentir así para dejarme marchar después —dijo lentamente mientras se sentaba en el borde de la camilla, tirando de las trabillas de los pantalones de Harry para acercarlo y envolverle las piernas alrededor de la cintura, juntando sus frentes.  
  
Harry se quedó sin aliento, su pene irguiéndose en sus pantalones ajustados. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, con los ojos fijos en los de Louis.  
  
—Lou… Louis —murmuró, subiendo las manos hasta los hombros de Louis y rozando suavemente su piel con los pulgares—. Esto… esto es muy poco profesional —exhaló mientras separaba la cabeza, tratando de alejarse, pero las piernas de Louis lo apretaron aún más. Ser futbolista y pasarse horas corriendo por el campo parecía haber dado sus frutos.   
  
Así que Harry se quedó como estaba, pasando las manos por los muslos fuertes de Louis, masajeándolos suavemente.  
  
—Hmm, no mucho —murmuró Louis antes de inclinarse y rozar los labios de Harry, besándolo suavemente. La cabeza le daba vueltas antes de separarse y pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry—. Vine aquí porque mi madre me prometió que me ayudarías a relajarme —explicó Louis, presionando sus labios contra la comisura de la boca de Harry, cerrando los ojos antes de empezar a recorrer su piel pálida hasta su oreja—. Tal vez, no sé, podrías ayudarme con este problemilla, estoy seguro de que puedes solucionarlo —le susurró en el oído antes de mordisquear su lóbulo, echarse hacia atrás y levantar expectante las cejas.  
  
Harry tragó saliva y le rodeó la cintura desnuda con las manos, tirando de él para acercarlo aún más. Louis podía sentir la erección de Harry presionando contra la suya.  
  
—Supongo que podré ayudarte —murmuró Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba para capturar los labios de Louis de nuevo, besándolo más profundamente esta vez—. Además, ha sido por mi culpa —se rió echándose hacia atrás y agarrando la cara de Louis con ambas manos.  
  
Los ojos de Louis se iluminaron y envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, presionando sus cuerpos entre sí más fuerte, besándolo con vehemencia y con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry deslizó las manos por debajo del trasero de Louis y lo levantó con facilidad y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta a ciegas mientras se besaban, poco a poco y con cuidado de no dejar caer a Louis ni de pegarse contra algo.  
  
—¿Adónde vas? —rió Louis entre dientes sobre la boca de Harry, deslizando los dedos por los suaves rizos del chico, dejando que su lengua explorara cada milímetro del interior de la boca de Harry.  
  
Harry le acarició la mejilla, sin aliento, mientras subían lentamente las escaleras.  
  
—¿A mi habitación? —preguntó Harry inseguro.  
  
Louis soltó una risita entrecortada.  
  
—Buena idea —murmuró aspirando el olor afrutado de los rizos de Harry antes de dejar besos desde debajo de su oreja hasta su mandíbula.  
  
—Aunque puedo hacerte lo que quieras aquí mismo —dijo Harry con convicción, posando a Louis en las escaleras.  
  
Bajó la mano hasta el miembro de Louis, envolviéndolo con los dedos, y empezó a hacer movimientos de arriba a abajo. Louis gimió, no podía contenerse.  
  
—¿Te gusta, Lou?  
  
—Harry… —susurró Louis sin aliento.  
  
Louis estaba al borde del abismo. La excitación creada por Harry le estaba consumiendo. Necesitaba sentirle de verdad y no solo sus manos.  
  
—Harry, para… por favor. No quiero… correrme aún.  
  
—Lo que desees, Lou —dijo Harry con un gruñido de placer, salido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.  
  
Levantó de nuevo a Louis y lo condujo hacia su habitación.

  
Harry empujó suavemente a Louis contra la puerta de la habitación, sus cuerpos apretados entre sí mientras sujetaba al chico solo con el brazo derecho y abría la puerta con la mano izquierda. Louis se quedó sin aliento y envolvió a Harry con los brazos y las piernas aún más fuerte.   
  
—Joder, qué fuerte eres —murmuró Louis, enterrando la cara en el cuello de Harry antes de echarse de nuevo hacia atrás para mirar a su alrededor.  
  
Harry tenía una de las habitaciones más hipsters que había visto nunca. La cama era enorme con las sábanas verde pálido y la almohada de un tono algo más oscuro. Las paredes eran blancas y había fotos tomadas con una Polaroid clavadas en ellas y una gran ventana detrás de la cama, y macetas por todas partes, llenas de rosas, tulipanes, lilas y margaritas. Louis no pudo evitar darle otro beso en los labios a Harry, sintiendo algo nuevo en su interior. Harry le devolvió el beso mientras se tumbaba sobre la cama, sus lenguas entrelazándose, sus caderas rozándose. Louis dejó escapar un suave gemido, sus manos en el pecho de Harry. Louis le sonrió con los labios hinchados y rojos.  
  
—Eres muy bonito, ¿sabes? —dijo en voz baja mientras empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa a Harry.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron ante el cumplido y se sonrojó, mientras posaba las manos en la cintura de Louis.  
  
—Gracias —murmuró mientras rozaba con los pulgares los huesos de las caderas de Louis, apretando un poco a su alrededor, y miró hacia abajo, donde las manos de Louis terminaban de desabrocharle la camisa—. Tú eres precioso.  
  
Louis se limitó a sonreír y le abrió del todo la camisa. Le dio un vuelco al corazón. Se mordió el labio y se inclinó para tocar los abdominales.  
  
—Tienes… un tatuaje de una mariposa en el estómago —comentó Louis. Se volvió a levantar para tener una mejor visión de los tatuajes.  
  
—Sí —susurró, apoyándose en los codos y mordiéndose el labio.  
  
—Eres tan raro. —Louis se echó a reír mientras le deslizaba la camisa a Harry por los hombros y los brazos y la arrojaba al suelo. Dejó de reírse cuando vio la cara triste del chico—. No, quiero decir… Me gusta —añadió en voz baja, inclinándose para besarlo de nuevo y volviendo a rozar sus caderas—. Me gusta tu mariposa, es muy bonita —murmuró contra la boca de Harry antes de lamerle el labio inferior lentamente.  
  
Harry abrió la boca inmediatamente, besando a Louis con pasión con una sonrisa en el rostro. Louis puso los ojos en blanco a pesar de tenerlos cerrados y gimió ante el beso, echándose para atrás sentado sobre los muslos de Harry, recorrió el torso del joven y se inclinó de nuevo para darle un beso en el dibujo de la mariposa. A Louis le gustaba de verdad. Era tan… Harry. Levantó la mirada y dejó que sus manos viajaran a su cinturón, desabrochándolo rápidamente y bajando la cremallera de los pantalones ajustados de Harry.  
  
Sus ojos de encontraron y Harry volvió a sonrojarse.  
  
—Llevas los pantalones muy, muy ajustados —dijo Louis mientras intentaba tirar de ellos para quitárselos, pero se aferraban a Harry como una segunda piel.  
  
Harry rió suavemente y se sentó, envolviendo los dedos alrededor de las delicadas muñecas de Louis y alejándolas de él.  
  
—Yo lo haré.  
  
Se quitó a Louis de encima y tiró de sus pantalones rápidamente, quitándose a la vez los calcetines. Lo tiró todo al suelo y se colocó encima de Louis, sobre su entrepierna. Sus miembros duros apretándose mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso, una mano ahuecando su mejilla y la otra recorriendo su torso tonificado.  
  
—Harry —gruñó Louis con las manos temblándole de anticipación en la ancha espalda de Harry, agarrándose a su piel pálida para acercarse más a él. Le cogió del culo y lo empujó contra él con más fuerza—. Joder, deja… que te folle… —gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo los ojos.  
  
A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió mientras sonreía temblorosamente. Se inclinó y le dio un beso a Louis antes de estirarse para abrir un cajón de la mesita, las manos temblándole mientras hurgaba en su interior. Sintió como las manos de Louis se deslizaban bajo sus calzoncillos, tirando de ellos hacia abajo cuando alcanzó el tubo de lubricante, soltando un suspiro de alivio.  
  
Lo colocó junto a la cabeza de Louis y se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió su pene desnudo tocándole los abdominales. Se inclinó para ahogar un gemido en el cuello de Louis cuando sus miembros se deslizaron lentamente el uno contra el otro.  
  
Tenía los calzoncillos por las rodillas y Louis le masajeaba el culo.  
  
—Joder —dijo entre dientes, enderezándose y deshaciéndose de la ropa interior que se le enredaba en las piernas, colocó los muslos a cada lado de la cadera de Louis y empezó a moverse lentamente para conseguir fricción entre sus cuerpos. Bajó la mano y la envolvió alrededor de sus miembros, tocándolos juntos mientras besaba a Louis una y otra vez.   
  
Los gemidos y las respiraciones entrecortadas eran los únicos sonidos que llenaban la habitación.  
  
Louis dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por el cuerpo de Harry hasta llegar a sus muslos delgados, deteniéndose en su culo y acercando los dedos a la entrada del joven, sintiendo como se agitaba con su tacto. Harry gimió sobre la boca de Louis y empujó el cuerpo hacia su mano, jadeando. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo para agarrar los hombros de Louis y juntar sus frentes.  
  
—Vamos, Louis —dijo respirando con dificultad, levantando una mano temblorosa para coger el lubricante y dárselo a Louis.  
  
Louis se levantó y le mordió el labio inferior a Harry mientras destapaba el bote de lubricante sin mirar y se rociaba un poco del líquido en los dedos, extendiéndolo por tres de ellos antes de dejar caer el lubricante en el colchón.  
  
—Sí —exhaló Louis, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, trazando lentamente pequeños círculos en la entrada de Harry con el dedo índice.  
  
Los ojos de Louis no se apartaban de los de Harry, que estaban cerrados con fuerza y se mordía el labio. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y Louis se dio cuenta de que la corona de flores estaba a punto de caérsele, así que la alcanzó con la mano izquierda y se la recolocó mientras introducía el dedo índice dentro de Harry.  
  
Harry gimió y fue el sonido más perfecto que Louis había oído en toda la vida. Harry escondió la cara en el cuello de Louis mientras respiraba con dificultad, apoyando ambas manos convertidas en puños junto a la cabeza de Louis.  
  
—Oh… Lou —dijo entre dientes, moviéndose hacia la mano de Louis.  
  
Louis asintió y empezó a girar lentamente el dedo, sintiendo como Harry se dilataba gradualmente. Era perfecto.  
  
—No estás muy apretado —murmuró y su mano libre acarició la espalda de Harry suavemente, haciendo que sus torsos se presionaran más cuando empezó a mover el dedo para dentro y para fuera.  
  
Cuando Harry respiraba acaloradamente contra su cuello, añadió un segundo dedo con facilidad. Louis sonrió contra los rizos de Harry.  
  
—Parece que alguien ha tenido algo dentro hace poco —bromeó Louis mientras seguía moviendo los dedos dentro y fuera de él, a mayor velocidad esta vez.  
  
Harry rió contra el cuello de Louis y le dio un beso antes de girar la cabeza un poco, la nariz aún contra la piel del otro chico.  
  
—Me metí los dedos por la mañana, mientras me duchaba —murmuró con la voz ronca y una sonrisa en los labios—. Más, Lou, más… —gimió, hundiendo los dientes en el cuello de Louis para después succionar la piel.  
  
Louis no pudo reprimir un gemido mientras curvaba los dedos para alcanzar la próstata de Harry. Ni siquiera le importaba tener un partido en dos días y que todo el mundo viera el chupetón de su cuello.  
  
Harry apretó los dientes sobre la piel de Louis y dejó escapar un gemido gutural, sintió como su miembro se sacudía entre sus cuerpos cuando los dedos de Louis alcanzaron su próstata. Harry empezó a besar a Louis por el cuello y la clavícula, meciéndose contra sus dedos, con el corazón acelerado.  
  
—Lou —exhaló, su lengua deslizándose por la piel salada de Louis y las manos apretando los bíceps del chico—. Otro —murmuró, echándose hacia atrás y mirando a Louis a los ojos durante un segundo antes de inclinase y besarlo. Puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo cuando notó como Louis añadía un tercer dedo.  
  
Louis le mordió el labio inferior y lo absorbió con la boca. Sintiendo como el chico se dilataba aún más alrededor de sus dedos. Alzó las caderas y sus miembros se deslizaron juntos. Harry dejó de besarle y se enderezó, mirando a Louis con los ojos oscuros, le cogió la mano y retiró los dedos de su interior, haciendo una mueca ante la sensación de vacío.  
  
—Vale —gimió, cogiendo de nuevo el lubricante. Se quedó paralizado de repente—. Joder, Louis. Mierda. No… no tengo condones —murmuró con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
  
Los ojos de Louis se centraron en el miembro del chico, duro, enorme y perfecto y se mordió el labio.  
  
—Emm… ¿tienes alguna enfermedad? ¿Algo que me puedas pegar? —murmuró avergonzado, envolviendo las caderas de Harry con las manos, con los ojos clavados en los del chico.  
  
—No, no. Estoy limpio —contestó con voz ronca, negando con la cabeza. Le quitó el sudor de la frente a Louis—. ¿Y tú? —susurró, inclinándose para besar su frente húmeda.  
  
—No tengo nada. —Colocó la mano en la nuca de Harry para acercarlo y presionar un beso contra los labios rosas e hinchados del joven, lo besó con urgencia, su otra mano recorriéndole la espalda hasta llegar a su culo—. Vamos, ricitos —soltó.  
  
Harry se echó para atrás y asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. Se movió hacia atrás para sentarse sobre los muslos de Louis y se echó lubricante en la palma de la mano antes de agarrar el miembro de Louis, asegurándose de recubrirlo bien con el líquido antes dejar caer el bote al suelo. Se sentó de nuevo a horcajadas sobre su entrepierna sin soltar la base del miembro de Louis. Sus ojos se encontraron.  
  
Louis se apoyó en los codos para besar a Harry suavemente, con la mano entre sus rizos y la otra en la rodilla, le dio un apretón en ella mientras pasaba la lengua por el labio inferior de Harry.  
  
Harry sonrió mientras se llevaba el miembro de Louis a su entrada, le temblaban los muslos. Gimió cuando Louis empezó a hundirse en su interior. Hizo una pausa para apoyar las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Louis, con los ojos cerrados y la cara escondida en el cuello de Louis.  
  
Louis suspiró pesadamente y se mordió el labio con fuerza, con ambas manos sobre la espalda de Harry, agarrando y tirando de él para acercarlo más. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, besando el pelo de Harry, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no hundirse profundamente en él.   
  
Harry se irguió de nuevo y llevó las manos al torso de Louis con los ojos cerrados mientras se sentaba poco a poco sobre él. El otro chico sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Harry envolviéndolo centímetro a centímetro. Harry se detuvo una vez estuvo sentado sobre las caderas de Louis por completo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un gemido obsceno. Louis apretó las manos en su cintura. Los dos chicos respiraban con dificultad.  
  
—Joder, qué bien, Harry —jadeó Louis, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, su miembro dando sacudidas dentro de Harry.  
  
Harry tembló y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo mientras comenzaba a mover las caderas, levantándose y volviendo a bajar. Gimieron contra los labios del otro en un beso suave y lento. Louis acarició los muslos de Harry con dulzura.  
  
—Oh, Lou —exhaló Harry mientras se retiraba del beso, sentándose y manteniéndose quieto con una mano en el hombro de Louis y otra en el colchón, mirando al otro chico con los ojos muy abiertos. Sonrió y le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro a Louis y empezó a levantarse y bajar lentamente, girando las caderas. Su respiración pesada y entrecortada, las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
Louis soltó un fuerte gemido, sentir a Harry lo estaba volviendo loco.  
  
—Oh Dios —gimió, llevando las manos al culo de Harry y apretando con firmeza para acompasarse a los movimientos de Harry—. Joder, tú… ah… eres muy bueno —murmuró, apretando las manos en la cintura de Harry para penetrarlo con fuerza.  
  
Harry dejó escapar un gemido ronco, echando la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo, hundiendo las uñas en la piel de Louis.  
  
—Sí, Louis, ahí… ah… justo ahí —dijo con dificultad, moviéndose sobre Louis como si su vida dependiera de ello. Los muslos doloridos, el torso ardiéndole y el sudor rodando por su espalda, pero no se detuvo—. Oh, Lou —gimió cuando Louis empujaba las caderas hacia él de nuevo y se desplomó sobre el chico sin parar de moverse, ocultando el rostro en el cuello de Louis para amortiguar los gemidos contra su piel.  
  
—Mierda, Harry —exhaló Louis, agarrándose a sus caderas tan fuerte que estaba seguro que le dejaría marcas. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para besar el cuello de Harry una y otra vez. Levantando las caderas para encontrarse con sus movimientos, sus torsos deslizándose juntos por culpa del sudor.  
  
Llevó la mano a la nuca de Harry y hundió los dientes en su cuello y empezó a chupar para dejarle un chupetón. Harry dejó escapar un gemido. Siguió empujando una y otra vez, penetrando a Harry con más fuerza.   
  
La atmósfera en la habitación ardía, la habitación era una mezcla de sexo, sudor y flores. Louis se dio cuenta de que la corona de Harry se había caído en la cama. Le soltó el cuello y empezó a buscarla a ciegas. Sonrió cuando envolvió los dedos alrededor de la corona de rosas.  
  
Harry se enderezó de nuevo y miró a Louis con curiosidad, con el labio atrapado entre los dientes, con las mejillas rojas. Louis le sonrió mientras le ponía la corona en la cabeza. Después bajó las manos a los muslos del chico, sujetándolo fuertemente mientras Harry seguía moviéndose sobre él de forma rápida y perfecta.  
  
—Joder, Harry… No puedo… —soltó Louis, apretando los muslos del joven mientras sentía como se acercaba al orgasmo—. No voy a durar mucho más —murmuró, sentándose para besar los labios de Harry.   
  
—Yo tampoco —susurró Harry contra los labios de Louis. Sabía que no podría contenerse por más tiempo—. Oh, Lou… ah —gimió moviéndose más rápido sobre Louis, besándole con necesidad.  
  
Louis envolvió a Harry con los brazos y lo tumbó debajo de él. Empezó a penetrarlo con fuerza y con una necesidad frenética. Se enderezó y se puso de rodillas para poder contemplar a Harry en todo su esplendor. Deslizó la mano entre sus cuerpos y envolvió el miembro de Harry para hacerle sentir aún más placer. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se pasó la mano por el pelo, soltando un fuerte gemido.  
  
—Lou, Lou… me corro.  
  
—Joder —siseó Louis al sentir como Harry se tensaba alrededor de su pene. Lo agarró de la cintura con la mano izquierda. Ver como Harry se corría sobre su estómago fue lo último que necesitó para llegar al clímax, ocultando la cara en el pecho de Harry, dejando escapar gemidos de placer. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de Harry y se derrumbó en la cama, sobre Harry.  
  
Después de unos minutos, Harry se revolvió y Louis se tumbó a su lado, más cómodo, abrazándole por la cintura y con la oreja pegada justo encima de su corazón. Harry agarró la sábana y limpio sus cuerpos. Louis le acariciaba suavemente el costado. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar a los ojos a Harry. Se sonrieron como estúpidos, con los labios aún rojos e hinchados.  
  
—Será mejor que no me cobres el masaje —murmuró Louis, recolocándole la corona de flores a Harry mientras el chico le daba un beso en la punta de la nariz.  
  
Harry sonrió y se sonrojó, cogiendo la pequeña mano de Louis y entrelazando sus dedos.  
  
—Te daré otro masaje gratis si quieres —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, esperanzado.  
  
Louis asintió con la cabeza mientras bostezaba.  
  
—Con mucho gusto —aseguró dejando caer otro beso en los labios de Harry antes de salir de la cama, mirando el lugar que le rodeaba con una mirada divertida en su rostro—. Tu habitación es muy hipster —comentó con cariño, viendo como Harry se levantaba también y abría el armario y se ponía unos calzoncillos.  
  
—Sí —contestó Harry, mirándose en el espejo del armario mientras cambiaba la corona de flores por una nueva—. No está tan mal, ¿eh? —Hizo un mohín, volviéndose hacia Louis, y entonces recordó que la ropa del chico estaba en el piso de abajo, y pensó que probablemente no sería muy cómodo para él ir totalmente desnudo hasta allí, así que se dio la vuelta de nuevo y cogió otros calzoncillos, unos negros, y se los tendió a Louis.  
  
Louis levantó las cejas, pero cogió la ropa interior de todos modos y se la puso, sonriéndole a Harry.  
  
—¿No te gusta tenerme desnudo en tu habitación? —bromeó cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Harry se mordió el labio y se agachó para recoger sus vaqueros y su camisa.  
  
—Me encanta —murmuró mientras se metía la pernera derecha del pantalón y miraba el reloj—. Pero tengo un cliente en seis minutos y no creo que le apetezca vernos desnudos —dijo abrochándose los pantalones y empezando a ponerse la camisa.  
  
—Oh, mierda. Mi madre debe de estar esperándome en el coche —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.   
  
Harry oyó sus pasos corriendo por las escaleras y sonrió para sus adentros mientras se abrochaba la camisa. Se pasó la mano por el pelo para peinarse un poco. Se acercó a las escaleras, esperando a Louis, que cuando apareció ya estaba vestido, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás y con las mejillas rosadas.  
  
—Mamá tenía razón con lo de que ibas a ayudarme a relajarme —rió entre dientes, deslizando los pies en sus Vans antes de enderezarse y sonreírle a Harry.  
  
—Me alegro —dijo lentamente con la voz profunda y sexy.  
  
—Gracias —murmuró Louis, poniéndose de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Harry—. Te prometo que volveré pronto para ese masaje gratuito —dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se separaba y le acariciaba la mejilla.  
  
El chico de las flores en el pelo se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Louis, besándolo suavemente, deslizando una mano por su mejilla.  
  
Sonó el timbre de la puerta, lo que les hizo dar un salto.  
  
—La clienta está aquí —susurró Harry, echando un vistazo a las escaleras—. Ni siquiera he cambiado las sábanas de la camilla.  
  
Caminaron hasta la puerta.  
  
—Hazle un té y dale una revista mientras las cambias —murmuró Louis con una sonrisa mientras giraba el picaporte—. Gracias, Harry. Nos vemos —dijo dando un paso fuera, sonriéndole amablemente a la señora de mediana edad que estaba de pie en la entrada.  
  
—Gracias, Louis —le dijo y le despidió con la mano, tratando de actuar de forma profesional frente a la señora Jalbert—. ¡Llámame para la próxima cita!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se frotó los ojos mientras caminaba por el salón de su casa, vestido solo con la ropa interior y aún con sueño. Se dejó caer en el sofá, llevándose las manos a la cara mientras dejaba escapar un bostezo. No había tenido noticias de Louis en días. Hasta había visto el canal de deportes y las noticias unas cuantas veces para ver si hablaban sobre él o de su equipo de fútbol. La única cosa de la que se había enterado era que habían ganado su último partido. Estaba empezando a pensar que para Louis, él, solo había sido un juego, un rollo de una tarde con el que entretenerse.

  
Harry se levantó, encendió la calefacción y caminó hasta su habitación, envolviéndose en una manta antes de salir a la entrada de la casa para coger el periódico del día, que descansaba sobre el felpudo. Bostezando, cerró la puerta con el pie y fue hacia la cocina. Allí, comenzó a prepararse el desayuno. Cogió una bolsita de té de uno de los armarios, vertió agua hirviendo en una taza, y después le añadió azúcar. Revolvió su té, mirando perezosamente los titulares. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio una foto de la cara de Louis en la esquina derecha de la página, con un titular que decía: “TOMLINSON ROMPE CON SU NOVIA p.7” escrito en letras rojas. Harry cogió su té y prácticamente corrió hacia el sofá, agarrando el periódico con firmeza.  
  
Pasó las páginas frenéticamente hasta que vio una imagen de alta calidad de Louis, cogido de la mano con una chica que estaba mirando directamente a la cámara. Louis tenía una expresión de aburrimiento, puede hasta que pareciera algo trise, y ni siquiera le agarraba bien de la mano. Alguien del periódico había puesto una línea roja entre los dos con PhotoShop para hacerlo todo más dramático. Harry frunció el ceño y comenzó a leer el artículo.  
  
  
_Louis Tomlinson, 22, jugador estrella del Manchester United, ha admitido recientemente que ha roto con su novia universitaria con la que llevaba saliendo más de dos años, Eleanor Calder, 21. La pareja había empezado a salir en febrero de 2011, y su separación ha dejado a la gente bastante conmocionada, ya que siempre salían en citas y parecían completamente felices (aunque Tomlinson parecía algo molesto últimamente), nadie hubiera esperado su ruptura._ __  
  
“Salir con alguien cuando eres parte de un equipo de fútbol tan importante es más difícil de lo que pensaba”, dijo Tomlinson al ser entrevistado después de la victoria de ayer. “Casi no nos veíamos. Es mejor así”, concluyó dando a nuestro reportero un gesto de pulgar hacia arriba y una pequeña mueca, y cuando nuestro reportero le preguntó si estaba viéndose con alguien más, Tomlinson se limitó a sonreír y contestó que no se le permitía hablar sobre eso.  
  
  
El ceño de Harry se profundizó aún más cuando leyó el artículo de nuevo, tratando de entender algo. Había follado con alguien que tenía novia y Louis ni siquiera lo había mencionado, por el amor de Dios. Luego volvió a leer la última línea y sonrió para sí mismo, el corazón palpitándole con rapidez en el pecho. Agarró la taza de té y tomó un sorbo mientras miraba de nuevo la imagen del periódico, ocultando a la chica con la mano y mirando a Louis.  
  
El sonido del timbre le sobresaltó, así que Harry se levantó de inmediato, sonriendo. Era su día libre, así que sabía que no era una de sus clientas, y prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta principal y la abrió rápidamente, con el corazón acelerado.  
  
Louis estaba de pie en la entrada, y parecía más pequeño porque llevaba una sudadera enorme, unos pantalones sueltos de chándal y un gorro de lana que le tapaba completamente todo el pelo. Sonreía tímidamente.  
  
—Hola —dijo en voz baja, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y sonrojándose un poco.  
  
—Hola —contestó Harry con una sonrisa en los labios cuando se apartó hacia un lado para dejar pasar a Louis y cerró la puerta suavemente tras él, mirando a Louis con un brillo en los ojos—. ¿Quieres… un té? —le ofreció, poniendo la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Louis para conducirlo lentamente hasta el sofá.  
  
—Por favor —murmuró Louis mientras se sentaba y miró el periódico abierto—. Gracias. ¿Algo interesante? —bromeó, haciendo un gesto hacia los papeles, y Harry se rió desde donde estaba vertiendo agua en una taza para Louis.  
  
Al ser una cocina de concepto abierto, podían verse y hablarse a la perfección.  
  
—Dame un minuto —dijo y desapareció en su habitación mientras abandonaba el té en la encimera, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y abría el armario sacando algunas prendas. Se puso sus pantalones negros ajustados y una camiseta de Rolling Stones, agarró una corona de flores que estaba en su escritorio, ajustándosela en la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en la cocina de nuevo con una suave sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Cómo tomas el té? —preguntó, lanzándole a Louis una sonrisa con hoyuelos.  
  
—Con leche y azúcar, por favor —contestó Louis desde el sofá, apretándose las rodillas con las manos.  
  
Harry preparó el té del chico y se lo dio antes de sentarse en el sofá a su lado, sus muslos rozándose suavemente, y se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, bebiendo con delicadeza su propio té.  
  
—Felicidades por tu partido —se apresuró a decir Harry, acariciando el muslo de Louis con cariño, mirando el periódico y suspirando—. Louis, tenías que haberme dicho que tenías… —comenzó, pero Louis lo interrumpió de inmediato.  
  
—Era falso, Harry —dijo rápidamente, cerrando el periódico y dejando el té sobre la mesa—. No era verdad. No estábamos saliendo —murmuró, mirando los ojos abiertos de par en par de Harry.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño y dejó su taza de té al lado de la de Louis. Sus rodillas seguían juntas.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué dicen eso en el periódico? —preguntó confundido.  
  
Louis suspiró. Estaba a punto de ir en contra de su contrato, su entrenador y todo el mundo, pero no le importaba. Sabía que, de todas formas, iba a cambiar de equipo pronto, había oído hablar a los chicos en los vestuarios el día anterior y ya lo había aceptado.  
  
—Me contrataron una novia falsa, porque pensaban que un futbolista gay en el equipo no era la mejor de las imágenes para el club —explicó, rozando con los dedos las margaritas blancas que reposaban el los rizos de Harry, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Así que trataron de encubrirlo, para detener los rumores de que era gay antes de que empezaran haciendo nuestra “relación” pública. Ella es la sobrina del entrenador. Pensaron que la gente no pensaría que era gay si tenía novia, fue muy molesto. Hasta mis propias hermanas piensan que era mi novia —dijo indignado mientras negaba con la cabeza. Cogió la taza de té y le dio un sorbo, los ojos fijos en la mariposa que adornaba la pared.  
  
El chico más joven tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior con la mirada gacha.  
  
—¿Por qué has decidido cortar con esa mentira? —murmuró. Sabía que su voz le estaba traicionando, pero no le importaba.  
  
Louis se giró hacia él y le dio un apretón en la rodilla.  
  
—¿Tú que crees? —preguntó en un susurro mientras deslizaba los dedos por la barbilla de Harry, regalándole una suave sonrisa—. Te daré solo una oportunidad para acertar —murmuró acercándose más a Harry e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y presionando los labios contra los del chico.  
  
Lo besó de forma suave y tierna, y pronto las manos de Harry se posaron en su cintura, acercándolo más a él.   
  
Harry sonrió mientras se besaban y le dio un apretón en la cintura a Louis, echando la cabeza hacia atrás unos segundos.  
  
—¿Me dejarás ponerte coronas de flores? —preguntó, parpadeando y mirando a los ojos a Louis. Aleteando sus pestañas y riéndose cuando Louis puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Quizás te deje hacerlo si vienes a animarme a los partidos desde las gradas —concluyó mientras se inclinaba más y besaba a Harry otra vez, sus manos ahuecando las mejillas del chico y sus labios moviéndose con ternura.


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Puedes recordarme por qué me enamoré de ti? —Louis suspiró exageradamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco con cariño y plantándose las manos en las caderas mientras miraba a su novio.

  
—No lo sé —Harry se encogió de hombros, riéndose desde el césped húmedo mientras miraba a Louis con los ojos brillantes en el sol de la mañana, con una sonrisa amplia y sincera—. Creo que fueron las flores —asintió, sonriendo cada vez más cuando Louis le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
  
Se levantó lentamente y se fijó la corona de flores sobre los rizos despeinados con los ojos fijos en los de Louis. Los dos chicos sonreían como idiotas con las manos entrelazadas, porque Louis intentaba calentar un poco los nudillos de Harry.  
  
—Sí, definitivamente fueron las flores —dejó escapar Louis, riéndose en voz baja mientras miraba el campo de fútbol vacío, preguntándose si los demás no tardarían en aparecer.  
  
Tenía un partido en dos horas, y él y Harry habían decidido ir al campo a practicar un poco, porque Harry era un desastre jugando a fútbol, los dos lo sabían, pero le seguía encantando ir para entrenarle; siempre se lo pasaban bien, porque Louis era excelente en el deporte y siempre ganaba a Harry y siempre acababan tonteando en el campo vacío, corriendo el uno tras el otro y metiéndose hierva por dentro de las camisetas y besándose apasionadamente y riéndose hasta que les caían lágrimas por las mejillas, y Louis siempre iluminaba el día de Harry, bueno, al menos, antes de que los otro jugadores aparecieran y Harry tuviera que meterse las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y mirarlos en silencio, fingiendo ser uno de los buenos amigos de Louis.  
  
Harry sabía que su relación tenía que permanecer oculta, por supuesto que lo sabía. No era idiota, sabía que Louis era un famoso futbolista, y que no era decisión suya mantener su relación en secreto. Sabía que Louis no tenía otra opción por culpa de su maldito contrato. Sabía que quería tanto como él poder cogerle de la mano por la calle o besarle antes de un partido o publicar fotos de los dos en Twitter y cosas por el estilo. Sabía que Louis lo odiaba tanto como lo hacía él. Pero aun así, dolía.  
  
Cada vez que Louis tenía un partido por Reino Unido, le mandaba mensajes a Harry, algo rápido como: “¡Harry, cariño! Tengo un partido en casa pronto. Dime que vendrás. Te echo de menos, nene xxx” Porque estaba demasiado ocupado para escribir algo más, pero esos mensajes siempre hacían feliz a Harry cuando no estaban juntos. Y Louis le pagaba los billetes de avión y se encontraban en un hotel lujoso y se abrazaban con fuerza hasta que no podían casi ni respirar y se besaban en el sofá y hablaban hasta que se quedaban dormidos el uno encima del otro. Las conversaciones nunca faltaban, los dos tenían mucho que contarse después de estar separados una o dos semanas, a veces incluso tres, aunque hablaran por Skype cada noche, y se mandaran mensajes al móvil durante el día, necesitaban sentir el calor del otro y tenerse entre los brazos y besarse en la frente y susurrarse te quieros al oído antes de dormirse.  
  
Los dos chicos habían estado saliendo durante un año y medio. Harry todavía recordaba el primer día que Louis había ido a su casa como si hubiera sido ayer, por supuesto, era algo difícil de olvidar: no era normal practicar sexo con los clientes, especialmente con magníficos futbolistas profesionales.  
  
Habían tenido seis citas antes de que Louis le hubiera pedido ser oficialmente su novio, justo después de la sexta; Louis había llevado a Harry a casa de su madre, porque necesitaba estar seguro de que Harry y su familia se llevaban bien, porque era algo muy importante para él. Y, por supuesto, Jay y las chicas se enamoraron de Harry al instante. Jay ya le conocía un poco, le había visto unas cuantas veces porque ella y la madre de Harry eran buenas amigas, y ella adoraba al chico de los rizos, por lo educado y encantador que era. Y a las hermanas de Louis les encantaron las flores de su pelo. Ese día, Harry llevaba una corona con flores azules y ellas se pusieron contentísimas cuando el chico les prometió levarles unas coronas la próxima vez que fuera a casa de Louis.  
  
Y Louis se había enamorado de Harry perdidamente. Nunca se había enamorado de nadie tanto en toda su vida. El chico era muy adorable, ingenuo, encantador y tenía una maldita mariposa tatuada en el estómago y era inteligente, contaba chistes malos, se reía con una risa profunda, tenía unos ojos preciosos y unas manos mágicas. Una de las cosas buenas de salir con un masajista era que Louis tenía masajes gratuitos en cualquier momento, y la mayoría de las veces, conseguía algo más que masajes y Harry siempre llevaba las flores en el pelo y Louis estaba locamente enamorado de él.  
  
A veces Louis se preguntaba si era sano querer tanto a alguien, tan profundamente, pero luego sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Harry y se sonreían el uno al otro y todas las dudas se evaporaban. Incluso si Harry fuera venenoso, Louis no renunciaría a él.  
  
Los dos chicos se llevaban perfectamente, los dos estaban de acuerdo con su relación a distancia, porque confiaban el uno en el otro. Sabían que nunca engañarían al otro aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Después de la publicación en la prensa de la “ruptura” con Eleanor, Louis había temido que su entrenador lo echara del equipo, pero no lo hizo, y fue un alivio. Él le había gritado en los vestuarios hasta que Louis había llorado, pero nada más. Le había dicho que no podían verle con Harry en público, y en ese momento, los dos chicos habían estado de acuerdo, ya que, de todas formas, cada vez que tenían tiempo para verse se quedaban en casa de Harry, que también se había convertido en la casa de Louis, y allí se quedaban abrazados y lo hacían en la mesa de masaje. Raramente salían juntos en público, porque querían aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que tenían para compartir. Y cuando salían por la calle, se aseguraban de no caminar demasiado pegados, ni llamarse “cariño” por accidente, y así todo saldría bien.  
  
Harry echaba de menos a Louis cuando tenía algún partido amistoso o benéfico en Australia, Estados Unidos, Japón o algún otro sitio lejano, pero tenía cosas por todas partes de su casa que le recordaban a Louis; había Vans en la entrada y camisetas sucias en el cesto de la colada, una pelota de fútbol rondando por el salón, la caja de té favorita de Louis encima de la encimera de la cocina, toda su ropa en el armario y sus champús en el baño. A Harry le encantaba todo eso, la forma en la que se levantaba solo por las mañanas y miraba la foto de ellos dos en la mesita de noche justo al lado de su teléfono móvil lleno de mensajes de Louis y fotos de ellos dos juntos.  
  
Había empezado a ver los deportes en la tele cuando comenzó a salir con Louis, seguía sin entender nada sobre las reglas del fútbol, no importaba cuantas veces Louis intentara explicárselas, no importaba, pero le encantaba ver a su novio en la televisión. Le encantaba lo pequeño que parecía en comparación con los otros jugadores, le encantaba la facilidad con la que podía reconocerle en el campo, le encantaba verlo correr, sudar y sonreír cada vez que marcaba un gol y sobretodo, le encantaba ver sus entrevistas, lo bien que se veía y sonada en HD, casi mejor que en la vida real. Simplemente amaba todo lo que estaba relacionado con Louis. Muy a menudo, comenzaba a llorar mientras veía la tele, porque recordaba cuánto echaba de menos a su chico, y lo llamaba llorando y Louis siempre lo calmaba y le prometía que se verían pronto, y una vez que le decía a Harry que solo estaba vestido con uno de sus jerseys, que le quedaba grande, y que le dolía la espalda, Harry solo tenía ganas de coger un avión para ir a darle un masaje, besarle el cuello, acariciarle en cuerpo y muchas cosas más.  
  
Siempre encontraban tiempo para verse. Louis le enviaba a Harry billetes de avión y él viajaba a donde quisiera que Louis tuviera el partido, y cuando Louis iba a Doncaster pasaban la noche en su casa, y esas pequeñas cosas emocionaban a Harry. A veces, solo deseaba tener a su chico en casa todo el tiempo, pero en esos momentos, se sentía egoísta, porque Louis no podría vivir su sueño, y la única cosa que le importaba era que Louis fuera feliz, porque si Louis era feliz, él también lo era.  
  
Ese día, sin embargo, Louis tenía un partido en casa, para el gran placer de los chicos que llevaban sin verse dos semanas. Louis había aterrizado en Manchester la noche anterior y Harry lo había recogido en el aeropuerto y llevado a su casa y habían dormido toda la tarde y toda la noche.   
  
—Hm —asintió Harry, dándole un apretón a las pequeñas manos de Louis—. Estoy bastante seguro de que mis manos son otra razón —dijo en voz baja, con una sonrisa en los labios recordando cuando él y Louis se conocieron.  
  
Louis se ruborizó y parpadeó un par de veces, con los ojos azules brillándole.  
  
—Sí, han ayudado —murmuró, con el corazón acelerado, como si acabara de correr una maratón—. Tus ojos también. Y la forma en que siempre me tratas como si fuera la cosa más preciosa de la Tierra. Y cómo me susurras que me quieres al oído antes de cada partido al que vienes a verme. Y como te ríes con cada una de mis bromas, incluso con las peores. Y lo adorable que eres. Y generoso. Y educado, amable, respetuoso. Y por cómo me besas el hombro en la ducha. Y por lo bien que hacemos el amor. Estoy seguro… sí, estoy convencido de que esas son algunas de las razones por las que me enamoré de ti —concluyó con una sonrisa de orgullo, sin importarle lo cursi que había sonado, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un tierno beso en los labios.  
  
Las mejillas del más joven se sonrojaron y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por el cuerpo de Louis para envolverlo por la cintura, acercándolo y profundizando su beso. Sus labios de retorcían mientras trataba de reprimir su sonrisa. Las cosas que Louis había dicho se repetían en su mente, su corazón se derritió por lo adorable que era su novio. Y notó como Louis también estaba sonriendo.  
  
Harry se echó hacia atrás para acariciarle las mejillas y las manos de Louis descansaban en los bolsillos del abrigo de Harry para calentarlas.  
  
—¿Y ahora también esperas que te de una lista de todas las cosas por las que me enamoré de ti? —murmuró alegremente, acariciando los impresionantes pómulos de Louis con los pulgares y presionando sus frentes, sintiendo el calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos.  
  
Louis puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa, deslizando sus manos frías por debajo de la camiseta de Harry para acariciar su estómago, haciendo que Harry temblara.  
  
—Por supuesto que no, Harold —dijo indignado, y Harry no intentó quitarle las manos frías de dentro de su camiseta—. Eso llevaría horas o días —añadió extendiendo los dedos por el estómago de Harry, donde sabía que se encontraba la mariposa—. Soy una persona bastante increíble, no sé por dónde podrías empez…

 

Harry le interrumpió con un beso, poniendo los ojos en blanco por debajo de sus párpados cerrados, una mano colocada por detrás de la cabeza de Louis y otra en su cintura curvilínea.  
  
Harry lo besó hasta quedarse sin aliento y entonces, solo entonces, se apartó para mirarle con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.  
  
—Sé que eres increíble —susurró—. Y tienes razón, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar —suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de inclinarse para besarle la frente a Louis—. Ahora, vamos, superestrella —se rió y le dio una bofetada en el culo a Louis cuando este se agachó para recoger la pelota.   
  
—¿Quieres que meta gol?  
  
Una puerta se cerró de golpe, perturbando el silencio de la mañana y Louis se congeló inmediatamente, deteniéndose con la pierna en el aire antes de darle una patada al balón, y compartió una mirada con Harry, que estaba en la portería, antes de darse la vuelta y saludar al hombre que estaba llegando.  
  
—¡Hola, tío! —gritó, corriendo hacia él y poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. ¿Qué tal?  
  
—Hola, Lou —contestó Phil, sonriéndole mientras dejaba su bolsa y su toalla en el banquillo, mirando a Harry—. ¿Te has traído otra vez al Rizoso de las Flores?  
  
Louis forzó una risa y miró hacia Harry, que caminaba hacia el otro lado del campo con la cabeza gacha, yendo hacia las gradas donde Jay y las chicas se encontrarían con él en unos minutos, y Louis sintió como el corazón se le encogía. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de que Harry le diera su beso de buena suerte.  
  
—Sí, bueno… es un buen amigo, ya sabes, y hemos estado practicando un poco… esta mañana. —Se encogió de hombros, cogiendo su botella de agua del banquillo y bebiendo un largo trago, mirando a Harry por el rabillo del ojo.  
  
Phil levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba.  
  
—¿Listo para hoy? —preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se agachaba para atarse los cordones de las botas, y algunos otros jugadores entraron también al campo, seguidos de su entrenador y otras personas.  
  
—Por supuesto que sí. —Louis asintió con entusiasmo, sonriendo mientras saludaba a sus compañeros de equipo—. Vamos a darles una paliza, chicos —dijo con la voz fuerte y ronca, y todos ellos se echaron a reír, y Darren Fletcher le tiró una toalla.  
  
Louis se agachó para esquivarla y su risa murió cuando oyó fuertes gritos. Se dio la vuelta y vio como una multitud empezaba a formarse en las enormes gradas, y sonrió para sus adentros al ver las pancartas que algunos fans habían hecho, algunas para él y otras para sus compañeros de equipo, y estaban todos vestidos con los colores del club, pero entonces, su mirada viajó hacia abajo y sus ojos se cruzaron con los verdes de Harry y su corazón se agitó. Se dio la vuelta, cogió sus cosas y corrió al otro lado del campo, pasando por alto la forma en que los fans gritaban cuanto más se iba acercando a ellos.  
  
—Hola —murmuró mientras se sentaba junto a Harry, manteniendo una cierta distancia entre ellos, sabiendo que había cámaras apuntándoles.  
  
Harry sonrió y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, lamiéndose los labios antes de aclararse la garganta.  
  
—Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte, cariño —dijo en voz baja, cruzando las piernas y estirando el cuello para mirar a la multitud que era cada vez mayor, con el estómago dándole vueltas por la anticipación.  
  
Louis asintió, pero frunció los labios.  
  
—No has podido darme el beso de buena suerte —murmuró, cruzándose de brazos como un niño enfadado, y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no inclinarse y besarlo en ese mismo instante.  
  
Se mordió el labio y sonrió tímidamente a Louis, repiqueteando con los dedos en su propio muslo con ansiedad.  
  
—Bueno… —empezó a decir, colocándose bien la corona de flores en la cabeza—. Necesitas cambiarte, y yo necesito ir al baño, así que… estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar la forma de que te bese antes de que empiece el partido.

 

 

***  


  
Los dos equipos estaban empatados, quedaban cuatro minutos para el final y la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Harry sostenía la mano de Jay con fuerza, tenía un brazo alrededor de Daisy y Phoebe estaba sentada en su regazo, todos sentados en primera fila. Todos los presentes seguían los movimientos de cada uno de los jugadores, pero los ojos de Harry solo se centraban en Louis.  
  
Harry se mordía el labio con fuerza, mirando como su chico le robaba la pelota a un jugador del equipo contrario y se lo pasaba a uno de sus compañeros, Harry seguía sin poder recordar el nombre de todos, le parecían todos el mismo. Después, Louis corrió hasta la portería, con los pantalones cortos subiéndosele por las piernas con cada zancada, enseñando sus muslos musculosos, con el flequillo sudado hacia atrás y sus pequeñas manos cerradas en puños.  
  
La multitud dejó escapar un «¡Ohhh!» cuando le robaron el balón, pero entonces Jonathan (Harry pudo reconocerlo porque era el mejor amigo de Louis en el equipo) recuperó el esférico y la multitud estalló en vítores y silbidos. Harry y Lottie se sonrieron durante unos segundos antes de concentrarse de nuevo en el partido. El corazón le palpitaba desbocado en el pecho.  
  
Jonathan le pasó el balón de nuevo a Louis, que corrió con él rápidamente. Harry tenía las manos sudorosas y los labios se le pusieron blancos de apretarlos por la tensión del momento. Louis regateó a otros tres jugadores del equipo contrario y la multitud gritó con más fuerza a medida que se acercaba al área. Louis no dudó un segundo y chutó la pelota, directamente a la portería y el público, literalmente, explotó y el corazón de Harry casi se detuvo por lo orgulloso que estaba.  
  
El árbitro pitó el final del partido mientras los jugadores del Manchester United celebraban el gol. Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo mientras soltaba la mano de Jay, ponía a Phoebe en el suelo y saltaba al terreno de juego. Solo podía pensar en Louis. Le vio entre la multitud de jugadores, su mirada se encontró con sus ojos azules. Louis corrió hacia él con una sonrisa enorme y cuando se encontraron saltó a sus brazos. Harry lo agarró por la cintura para levantarlo del suelo y por la inercia, dieron un par de vueltas. Se abrazaron con fuerza y sus labios se encontraron en un beso tierno mientras Louis le acariciaba las mejillas a su novio.

 

El público de las gradas se volvió completamente loco.  
  
Podían oír a algunas personas gritando «awww…» de ternura, otros los abucheaban, pero a los dos chicos no les importaba, no se detuvieron. Louis envolvió las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry y este lo sujetó por debajo de los muslos, manteniéndolo pegado a él mientras lo besaba con vehemencia, respirando rápida e irregularmente. El comentarista estaba hablando, probablemente de ellos, pero no lo escucharon. Solo podían concentrarse el uno en el otro.

 

Harry se separó lo suficiente para inhalar aire y susurrarle en el oído a Louis:  
  
—Estoy orgulloso de ti.  
  
Se inclinó de nuevo y volvió a besar a Louis, apretándolo aún más contra su cuerpo mientras los vítores de la multitud iban desapareciendo poco a poco.  


 

***

 

  
—Harry, amor, date prisa. ¡Mierda! —dijo Louis mientras agarraba de la mano a Harry para dirigirse al coche que les esperaba.   
  
Aún llevaba la equipación y la bolsa de deporte colgada a la espalda, ni siquiera se había duchado. Caminaba rápido, le dolían las piernas por el partido, pero no se detuvo.  
  
—Tenemos que entrar en el coche —instó, dándole un apretón en la mano a Harry, mirándolo a los ojos un instante antes de volver a agachar la cabeza para protegerse de los flases de las cámaras y haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de los paparazzi y los gritos de los aficionados.  
  
Harry caminó más rápido, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, mordiéndose el labio y preguntándose si había cometido un error. Después de que Louis y él rompieran su beso, Louis lo había arrastrado a los vestuarios con las manos entrelazadas, caminando rápido para no encontrarse con las cámaras, ni el equipo, ni los fans, ni el entrenador. Solo quería que Harry y él estuvieran a solas.  
  
Louis se sentía inseguro. Él y Harry se habían besado públicamente, era demasiado tarde para volver atrás, aunque para ser sincero, Louis no quería volver atrás. Si el Manchester United lo echaba porque no quería a un jugador gay en el equipo, bueno, peor para ellos, Louis encontraría otro equipo con el que firmar, que lo aceptara tal y como era. Sabía que era un buen jugador, sabía que unos cuantos equipos estaban interesados en él.  
  
—Ten cuidado —murmuró Louis, soltando la mano de Harry y apoyándola en la espalda del chico. Le ayudó a entrar en el coche mientras el guardaespaldas sujetaba la puerta.   
  
Harry asintió y se sentó en el asiento trasero, Louis entró justo después, cerrando la puerta y dejando la mochila en el suelo del coche mientras soltaba un quejido.  
  
Harry se abrochó el cinturón, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba como Louis hacía lo mismo.  
  
—Lo siento si te he metido prisa —dijo Louis en voz baja, cogiéndole la mano con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas aún sonrojadas por el partido y el pelo hecho un desastre—. Es solo que… ya sabes que odio a los paparazzi —aclaró haciendo una mueca y levantando la mano para ajustarle la corona de flores a Harry.  
  
—Sí. No, no pasa nada —soltó Harry, sonriendo y dándole un apretón a la mano de Louis. Todavía se oían los gritos y se veían los flases de las cámaras a través de los cristales tintados del coche—. Has estado genial, cariño —añadió después con una sonrisa más cariñosa, y se inclinó para besar a Louis en la frente.  
  
Louis sonrió tanto que casi deslumbró a Harry.  
  
—Gracias, Haz —susurró, acercándose más a Harry, todo lo que le permitió el cinturón de seguridad.   
  
Las botas le apretaban, así que se las quitó. El coche empezó a moverse y Louis dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó como las voces de los aficionados iban desapareciendo a medida que el coche se alejaba del campo. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, jugando con sus dedos perezosamente.  
  
Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos, y de repente, Louis, se enderezó para mirar a Harry, cruzando las piernas sobre el asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
—Harry… ¡me has besado! —exhaló, emocionado y le rodeó las muñecas.   
  
Harry se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior entre los dientes.  
  
—Lo siento, lo siento, Lou. Yo… no lo hice… —musitó, sin saber exactamente cómo expresar sus pensamientos.  
  
Louis tragó saliva y deslizó una mano por los rizos de Harry, masajeando su cuero cabelludo mientras se inclinaba para acariciar su nariz contra la de él.  
  
—No te disculpes, amor —dijo con ternura, deslizando la otra mano por el muslo de Harry y dándole un apretón—. Está bien, enserio. Si ellos… si me echan, encontraré otro equipo. No hay problema —dijo con firmeza, acariciando con el pulgar la rodilla de Harry.  
  
Harry miró a Louis y juntó sus frentes, envolviendo la cadera de Louis con sus manos.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? —murmuró. Se le notaba el miedo en la mirada—. Quiero decir… tienes un contrato… Lo siento —exhaló, moviendo la cabeza y agitando las pestañas—. No me pude detener. Tenía que haberlo hecho. Es que estaba tan orgulloso de ti. Y… estabas tan guapo, Lou, no pude evitarlo —susurró, cerrando los ojos y bajando cada vez más la voz.  
  
—Harry —dijo Louis, con el tono más cariñoso que Harry le había visto utilizar. Colocó las manos en las mejillas del joven y le dio un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo índice—. Está bien, te lo juro. Sabes que no te lo diría si no fuera verdad —dijo en voz baja, acercarse más a él. Sentir el calor que desprendía su novio le hizo relajarse.  
  
Harry se hundió los dientes en el labio inferior de nuevo.   
  
—Sí, sí. Lo sé —murmuró, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza y sollozando—. Pero Lou, es… es tu carrera. Nun… nunca me perdonaría si la he estropeado. —Se ahogó en las últimas palabras.  
  
Louis tragó saliva y abrazó con fuerza a Harry, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre su regazo.  
  
—No, no, eso no va a pasar, cariño —susurró, colocándole unos rizos detrás de las orejas—. Y si pasa, te perdonaría, Harry, de verdad —añadió dulcemente, acariciándole la mejilla con su nariz.  
  
—Sí, vale, sí —musitó Harry, suspirando y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda sudada del chico—. Aun así, lo siento —dijo suavemente, dándole a Louis un beso en la mejilla. Tener a Louis encima lo relajaba—. Y estoy orgulloso de ti. Estuviste tan perfecto hoy —añadió, echándose hacia atrás para mirar a Louis con ojos brillantes, con orgullo reflejado en toda su cara—. Eres el mejor.  
  
Louis sonrió tanto que parecía que se le iba a partir la cara en dos y Harry no pudo resistirse a darle besos en todas y cada una las arruguitas que se le formaron en el rostro.   
  
—Gracias, Harry —murmuró, sus pequeñas manos deslizándose bajo el abrigo y la camiseta de Harry—. Gracias por haber venido a verme, siempre juego mejor cuando estás en la grada animándome —añadió sonriéndole a su novio y acomodando las rodillas a cada lado del trasero de Harry.  
  
Harry también sonrió, tanto que se le marcaban muchísimo los hoyuelos, y su mirada se suavizó como cada vez que Louis le decía algo.  
  
—Me encanta verte jugar —susurró, sus grandes manos en los hombros de Louis, y le masajeó suavemente, como de costumbre.  
  
—Significa mucho para mí, ¿sabes? —dijo Louis en voz baja, inclinándose y apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, frotando su espalda con delicadeza mientras el coche se movía a través de la ciudad—. Significa mucho.  
  
—Lo sé —susurró Harry, bajó las manos por los costados de Louis hasta rodear su cintura—. Sé que lo es, Lou. Me hace muy feliz verte jugar —dijo, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la cara de Louis y le besaba la frente y bajaba suavemente por la línea de su mandíbula hasta sus labios, besándolo con suavidad.  
  
—Te quiero mucho —murmuró Louis contra la boca de su novio, moviendo sus manos de la espalda de Harry hasta sus mejillas, sosteniéndole con cariño y acariciándole con los pulgares las mejillas.  
  
Harry sonrió durante el beso y pasó la lengua por el labio inferior de Louis.  
  
—Yo también te quiero.  
  
Y se volvieron a besar, moviendo sus labios pausadamente en un beso lento y lleno de amor.

 

 

***

  
  
Louis tiró la bolsa de deporte en medio del salón en cuanto cerró la puerta para que los paparazzi no les sacasen fotos. Como de costumbre, habían seguido el coche antes de que pudiesen despistarles. Estaba frustrado, porque sabía lo incómodo que se sentía Harry con eso de “ser famoso”, ni siquiera le gustaba esa palabra, incluso antes, cuando la gente pensaba que ese chico rizoso con flores en el pelo era solo uno de los amigos de Louis Tomlinson. No quería que Harry se sintiera mal.  
  
Harry sonrió y se quitó los botines antes de caminar hasta el salón, recogiendo del suelo la bolsa para empezar a sacar las cosas de dentro. Llevó las botellas de agua a la cocina y la ropa al cesto de la ropa sucia del baño. Louis le observaba con una sonrisa afectuosa en el rostro mientras se quitaba los calcetines, iba hasta el baño y los metía en la lavadora, donde Harry se encontraba inclinado.  
  
Le pellizco la nalga derecha y le dio un beso en la espalda.  
  
—Voy a ducharme, nene —dijo mientras se desnudaba y se metía en la ducha—. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme si me necesitas —susurró, girándose y mirando a Harry mientras le guiñaba un ojo, meneando el trasero y mordiéndose el labio.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y cerró la puertecita de la lavadora, con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
—Sí, sí. Vale —balbuceó, asintiendo con la cabeza y siguiendo con la mirada el movimiento del cuerpo de Louis cuando se puso de espaldas a él para entrar bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha; su piel morena y brillante a la luz del mediodía consiguió que el pene de Harry se agitara en los pantalones.  
  
Harry tragó saliva y se desvistió rápidamente, tirando la ropa en el suelo y colocando cuidadosamente su corona de flores en el lavabo antes de cerrar la puerta y meterse en la ducha con Louis. Al ver al chico bajo la ducha, con el agua recorriéndole la curva de la espalda y con la cabeza hacia abajo, Harry no pudo evitar suspirar suavemente, porque Louis le llenaba de cariño.  
  
Cerró la puerta de cristal de la ducha, se acercó a Louis y presionó la frente contra su espalda, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y colocando la barbilla sobre su hombro. El agua caliente le golpeaba la cara mientras trazaba círculos en el estómago tonificado de Louis.  
  
—¿Dolorido del partido? —susurró Harry, salpicando de besos suaves el cuello de Louis. Sonriendo al sentir como Louis deslizaba sus manos sobre las suyas.  
  
Louis se apoyó contra Harry y suspiró, inclinando el cuello y acariciando los rizos húmedos de Harry.  
  
—Hmm, un poco —murmuró lentamente, moviendo el culo provocativamente contra el miembro creciente de Harry, con una sonrisa en los labios—. Necesito que tú me dejes muy, muy dolorido, para que después me hagas sentir mejor con tus manos mágicas —susurró, besando suavemente a Harry. Cogiéndole las manos y llevándolas a su propia erección.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, envolviendo con su mano el miembro de Louis, dando unos ligeros toques, lentos, besándolo con vehemencia y rodando sus caderas contra las de Louis.  
  
—¿De qué manera quieres que te deje dolorido exactamente? —susurró contra la boca de Louis mientras cogía un poco de aire, deslizándole un dedo por la punta del miembro, su mano libre envolviéndole la cadera.  
  
—Quiero que me folles —soltó Louis, dándose la vuelta en los brazos de Harry, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle y frotar sus miembros—. Quiero que me folles tan fuerte que no pueda caminar bien —dijo antes de darle otro beso, con las dos manos entre los rizos de Harry, mientras movía sus caderas lentamente, sintiendo el calor del miembro de Harry sobre el suyo—. Tan fuerte que no pueda pensar con claridad —susurró justo en su oído, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo juguetonamente.  
  
—Creo que puedo hacerlo —susurró a su vez Harry, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por la espalda de Louis hasta su trasero, apretando las nalgas con ternura y presionando su entrepierna con la de él—. Definitivamente puedo hacerlo —rió en voz baja, dejando que una mano subiera entre sus torsos. Apretó con el dedo índice uno de los pezones de Louis, sabiendo lo mucho que le encantaba que jugara con ellos.  
  
Louis gimió en la boca de Harry y sacudió las caderas hacia arriba cuando sintió cómo Harry pellizcaba su pezón suavemente.  
  
—Contra la pared —soltó, agarrando a su novio por los hombros y empujándolo contra la pared de la ducha mientras le besaba, sus miembros deslizándose húmedos el uno contra el otro.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos para mirar a Louis, con las manos en la parte baja de su espalda, rozando sus cuerpos.  
  
—Vale —contestó, tragando saliva cuando Louis le devolvió la mirada con los ojos oscuros y brillantes por la lujuria.  
  
El chico mayor asintió y empujó sus caderas contra las de Harry, consiguiendo que ambos gimiesen.  
  
—Mira, Harold, me duelen las piernas —exhaló, inclinándose hasta mordisquear el labio inferior de Harry y lamiendo después la zona—. Quiero que me cojas y me folles contra la pared, para que pueda descansar las piernas y satisfacer mi necesidad de tu polla —murmuró, deslizando la lengua entre los labios entreabiertos de Harry, lamiendo su cálida boca lentamente, mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpos ardientes.  
  
—Que exigente —murmuró Harry mientras colocaba a su novio contra la pared, con cuidado para no ser brusco—. Supongo que tendré que hacer lo que pida la princesa —bromeó, mientras besaba a Louis en la boca y se agachaba un poco para rodear con las manos sus muslos, separándolos y levantándole, ayudándolo a colocarlas alrededor de sus caderas.  
  
Louis sonrió contra su boca y entrelazó los pies detrás de la espalda de Harry, ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, su miembro duro contra su estómago, ya sin aliento, y ni siquiera habían empezado.  
  
Harry se apartó del beso y presionó su frente contra la de Louis, con las manos debajo de sus muslos.  
  
—¿Estás cómodo? —susurró, sujetando el peso de Louis con un brazo, para con la otra acariciarle el flequillo mojado y besarle la frente.  
  
—Sí —susurró, con una sonrisa en los labios, su corazón henchido en el pecho por la preocupación de Harry—. Ahora, dame esos dedos —murmuró, envolviendo una mano alrededor de la fina muñeca de Harry, dándole un beso en cada una de las puntas de sus dedos, haciendo que el joven muchacho riera nervioso.  
  
Louis le miró y sonrió antes de abrir la boca y chuparle tres dedos, girando la lengua alrededor. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, el agua recorriendo su cara y su cuerpo, haciéndolo incluso más bonito que de costumbre.  
  
—Estás deseoso —exhaló Harry, apretando más a Louis contra la pared, asegurándose de que no se le caía, inclinándose y mordisqueando sus clavículas y el estómago dándole vueltas por la sensación de la boca de Louis alrededor se sus dedos.  
  
—Hmm —tarareó Louis antes de sacar los dedos de su boca con un chasquido, mirando a Harry con las pestañas mojadas, con una sonrisa de labios rosados—. Claro que lo estoy, deberías haberte visto en la grada —murmuró, mordiéndose el labio y envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry—. Gritando y silbando para animarme —exhaló, rozando su nariz contra la de Harry y pasando la lengua por sus gruesos labios—. Estás tan bueno, no podía dejar de mirarte —se rió, mareado mientras rozaba sus labios contra los de Harry.  
  
Harry se rió sin aliento y agarró ambas nalgas de Louis, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran suavemente entre ellas. Le besó, sus lenguas cálidas entrelazándose una y otra vez.  
  
—Me encanta que me mires mientras lo hacemos —murmuró contra su boca y rozó sus caderas contras las de Louis, sonriendo.  
  
—Joder —soltó Louis, echándose hacia atrás e inclinándose después para acariciar el cuello de Harry, sus pequeñas manos en sus hombros, clavándole las uñas—. Vamos —susurró, la sensación de los dedos de Harry sobre su piel le hacían temblar ligeramente.  
  
—Sí, sí… —dijo Harry con voz ahogada, presionando su torso con más fuerza contra Louis y apoyando los labios contra su cuello caliente y húmedo, lamiendo y mordisqueando la piel mientras deslizaba un dedo hasta la entrada de Louis—. ¿Estás lo suficientemente cómodo, nene? —preguntó, mirando a Louis con ojos preocupados y trazando circunferencias con su dedo.  
  
—Sí —murmuró Louis, su expresión lujuriosa cambiando a una más suave, sus dedos enredándose en los rizos húmedos de Harry—. Dios, Harry, te quiero, pero méteme los malditos dedos ya —exhaló, presionando sus labios entreabiertos contra los de Harry.  
  
Harry sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza, con la mano izquierda envuelta con seguridad en su muslo mientras presionaba y metía lentamente su dedo en la entrada de Louis, que estaba apretado y caliente, consiguiendo que a Louis se le escapara un gemido, su pene palpitando entre sus estómagos y el agua cayendo sobre ellos, haciéndolo todo más resbaladizo.   
  
—Muy apretado —murmuró con el dedo inmóvil, deseando que su novio se acostumbrara para no hacerle daño.  
  
Louis junto sus lenguas y Harry gimió, sus manos agarrando los hombros de Harry.  
  
—Joder, claro —espetó, apartándose del beso y apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados y respirando con dificultad—. Hace muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que me follaste… joder, mueve los dedos, por favor —añadió, balbuceando y abriendo rápidamente los ojos, retorciéndose y moviendo las caderas, tratando de meter el dedo de Harry más profundamente, con su labio atrapado entre los dientes.  
  
Harry se rió, escondiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de Louis y apretando el agarre que tenía alrededor mientras comenzaba a mover su dedo dentro y fuera con un ritmo lento, dejando besos por su cuello y moviendo las caderas en círculos lentos.  
  
—No es culpa mía —soltó, sonriendo contra la piel de Louis—. Siempre tienes partidos, no quiero que estés dolorido ni nada por el estilo —susurró, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja y mordisqueándolo suavemente mientras presionaba su dedo hasta sus nudillos y lo movía en círculos, sintiendo como las paredes de Louis se dilataban.  
  
—Tengo una semana libre —se quejó Louis, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado contra la pared de la ducha, sus dedos apretando cada vez más los hombros de Harry—. Puedes follarme doscientas veces antes de tener que estar de vuelta en un campo —murmuró, deslizando sus manos por los rizos de Harry y capturando sus labios, besándolo con vehemencia, rodando sus caderas en pequeños círculos contra el dedo de Harry.  
  
El muchacho más joven le devolvió el beso y gimió mientras deslizaba un segundo dedo en el interior de Louis.  
  
—Cariño, tienes un partido en dos días —se rió, trabajando con sus dedos el interior de Louis en un ritmo lento.  
  
Louis puso los ojos en blanco y resopló mientras sus manos recorrían el torso de Harry, apretando sus pezones y sonriendo con orgullo cuando Harry dejó escapar un pequeño grito.  
  
—Y tú tienes una mariposa tatuada en el maldito estómago —murmuró mientras se retiraba hacia atrás un segundo para luego volver a besar a Harry, sintiendo como el chico sonreía.  
  
Harry se apartó y se rió, el movimiento de su cuerpo haciendo que Louis se agitara. Ahogó la risa en el cuello de su chico, curvando los dedos un poco y succionando en su piel húmeda.  
  
—Deja de usar eso en mi contra —susurró con la voz ronca y baja—. Adoras la mariposa —se rió, haciendo que sus dedos salieran y entraran en Louis a un ritmo más rápido, sintiendo como a Louis le temblaban las piernas.  
  
—Lo hago —murmuró Louis mientras empujaba hacia abajo, contra los dedos, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry—. Eres un idiota, y estoy absolutamente enamorado de todo de ti —susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando que su lengua se moviera junto la de Harry.  
  
El corazón de Harry se derritió al oírle, y le miró a los ojos, con los labios hinchados y rojos.  
  
—Estoy enamorado de ti —susurró con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, la sonrisa brillante y genuina, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.  
  
Louis esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios antes de centrarse en el lóbulo de su oreja, lamiendo y mordisqueándolo juguetonamente.  
  
—Otro —exhaló Louis en la oreja de Harry, enviando escalofríos por la espalda de Harry. Louis sonrió cuando notó como se estremecía contra su cuerpo.  
  
—Mierda —murmuró Harry mientras metía un tercer dedo en el interior de Louis, su cara escondida en el hueco del cuello de su pequeño novio, sintiendo sus paredes dilatarse lentamente. Sabía que podía dolerle un poco, pero a Louis le gustaba—. ¿Estás bien? —susurró, mirando al chico con preocupación sin mover los dedos.  
  
—Sí —murmuró Louis, abriendo los ojos y ofreciéndole a Harry una sonrisa débil—. Me gusta… —dijo con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de Harry, el agua recorriendo su rostro. Miró hacia abajo para admirar la forma en la que el agua se deslizaba por la pequeña curva del trasero de Harry—. Muévete, por favor —murmuró, apretando las piernas alrededor de Harry y levantándose un poco. Harry le ayudó de inmediato, alzándolo y moviendo sus dedos.  
  
—Vas a estar dolorido para el partido —murmuró Harry.  
  
—Harry… joder, es en dos días —jadeó Louis, con los muslos doloridos. Dejó escapar un gemido, acariciando el cuello de Harry cuando sintió los dedos del chico alcanzar su próstata y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron peligrosamente—. Ahí, ahí —espetó, hundiendo los dientes en la piel pálida del cuello de Harry cuando movió sus caderas.  
  
Louis sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y lo peor de todo, era que aún no había llegado lo mejor.  
  
—Lou… me vuelves loco —gruñó Harry, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo, besándolo con pasión, moviendo sin descanso sus dedos, anhelando los gemidos y las respiraciones agitadas que Louis no podía contener—. Joder, estoy durísimo —susurró, chupando el labio inferior de Louis y mordisqueándolo suavemente, sonriendo un poco con aire satisfecho cuando Louis dejó escapar un gemido sin aliento.   
  
Louis sonrió contra los labios de Harry y dejó que sus manos temblorosas viajaran hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos prensados, envolviendo el miembro duro de Harry y rozando su pulgar por la punta.  
  
—Vamos, Hazz, ya estoy listo —dijo, cogiéndole la mano a Harry para sacar los dedos de su interior—. Métemela —murmuró con ganas de tener algo llenándolo de nuevo. Sus ojos se encontraron, el amor y la lujuria flotaba a su alrededor, mezclándose con el sudor y el agua de sus cuerpos.  
  
Harry se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza, envolviendo los dedos que habían estado en el interior de Louis alrededor de su propio pene y dando unos pequeños toques antes de llevarlo a la entrada de Louis.  
  
—¿Listo, cariño? —susurró, sosteniendo a Louis y presionándolo contra la pared.  
  
Louis asintió con entusiasmo y movió las caderas un poco, tratando de conseguir que Harry se introdujera en él.  
  
—Haaaarry —se quejó, haciendo un mohín y envolviendo las pequeñas manos alrededor de los bíceps del chico.  
  
—Lo siento —murmuró Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza y presionando un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Louis—. Es que… te quiero tanto —añadió en voz baja, besándole en los labios con ternura mientras se metía en su interior, besando a su novio suavemente, sintiendo como se tensaba un poco.  
  
A Louis se le derritió el corazón, y se retiró del beso cuando sintió la quemadura que provocaba el miembro de Harry. Golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta de la ducha, sus piernas debilitadas alrededor de las caderas de Harry, temblando.  
  
—Joder —dijo entre dientes, lamiéndose los labios y obligándose a apretar el agarre de sus piernas. Abrió los ojos, fijando la mirada con la de su novio—. Se siente muy bien, cariño —murmuró, tocando el pecho de Harry, sus hombros, sus clavículas, rozando la piel húmeda que se ponía de gallina cada vez que pasaba los dedos por ella.  
  
Harry tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras presionaba su frente con la de Louis, sin moverse, esperando que Louis se lo pidiera.  
  
—Estás tan apretado. Es perfecto —gruñó con una mano envuelta en el muslo tembloroso de Louis y la otra alrededor de su cadera. Sus cuerpos tan juntos que era casi humanamente imposible.  
  
—Muévete, por favor, ah —murmuró Louis, deslizando una mano por el pelo húmedo de Harry, tirando de él. Su cuerpo sacudiéndose incontrolablemente cuando Harry asintió y empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos lentos, moviéndose dentro de Louis—. Dios, Harry —gruñó, plantando las uñas en sus hombros e inclinándose para morder las clavículas prominentes del chico, hundiendo los dientes en la carne pálida—. Más.  
  
—Hmm —asintió Harry, echando la cabeza hacia abajo y acariciando el pelo de Louis, besándole mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas, de forma lenta, sintiendo a Louis dilatándose un poco más a cada segundo—. ¿Sabes lo jodidamente bueno que estabas hoy, Lou? —murmuró con voz ronca y baja.  
  
Louis alzó la mirada con los ojos oscuros, los labios hinchados y rojos, las mejillas sonrojadas y el flequillo pegado a la frente por el agua.  
  
—¿Sí? —exhaló, sonriendo con orgullo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil mientras Harry empujaba contra él con un ritmo lento y constante—. ¿Crees que estoy bueno? —preguntó, deslizando ambas manos por los rizos de Harry y yendo en busca de sus envites, haciendo que el chico gimiera a cada segundo.  
  
—No tienes ni idea —dijo Harry con voz áspera, juntando sus frentes—. Corriendo con tu… ah… cuerpo bonito y tu pelo flotando por el aire, y… joder, Louis, ¿te has fijado el culo que te hacen esos pantalones cortos? —gimió, inclinándose y besándolo hasta que llego a su cuello, su punto favorito, y chupó fuertemente.  
  
—No —jadeó Louis con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras este le hacía un chupetón, y dejó escapar un gemido cuando Harry aceleró el ritmo, su miembro grande, cálido, duro y perfecto llenándole y dilatándolo—. Háblame de eso —murmuró sin fuerzas.  
  
—Tu cuerpo es increíble —susurró Harry, encontrándose con la mirada del otro chico justo antes de cerrar los ojos y que Louis le acariciara la mejilla—. Eres tan pequeño y estás tan moreno y… Lou… eres magnífico —exhaló, inclinándose y besando los labios hinchados de Louis, acelerando sus envestidas y cambiando el ángulo con el objetivo de dar con la próstata de Louis. Tenía que hacer lo mejor para su amor.  
  
—Estás lle… lleno de elogios —gruñó Louis, sonriendo a Harry mientras empujaba hacia abajo hasta que el pene de Harry dio de lleno con su próstata. De inmediato, a Louis se le escapó un gemido muy fuerte, se le contrajeron los dedos de los pies, su miembro se sacudió sobre su estómago y el corazón parecía que le iba a estallar—. Oh, Dios mío —soltó, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza y rotando las caderas ligeramente.  
  
Harry sonrió y lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Louis.  
  
—Y tu culo… —murmuró, deslizando la mano hasta una de sus nalgas y mordisqueándole la oreja suavemente—. Es tan redondo y firme. Me encanta cuando estoy dentro de ti, nene, eres… ah —gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, tragando cuando Louis hizo presión en su miembro.  
  
Louis sonrió y jadeó, pellizcando los pezones de Harry.  
  
—Se siente tan bien —murmuró, buscando los labios de Harry y besándolo con urgencia una vez que se juntaron—. Te he echado de menos esta semana —murmuró.  
  
—Yo también te he echado de menos —susurró Harry, envolviendo las manos en los muslos de Louis y dándole un apretón—. He echado de menos a mi pequeño futbolista —añadió, la voz ahogada por la lengua de Louis, pero supo que Louis lo había entendido.  
  
—Soy más mayor que tú —se rió en voz baja, mordisqueando el labio inferior de Harry, y luego dejó escapar un gemido cuando notó el líquido seminal de Harry en su interior, haciéndolo todo más resbaladizo—. Mierda, Harry.  
  
—Joder, sí —murmuró Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza. Los brazos le empezaban a doler un poco, pero penetró a Louis lo más rápido que pudo, con los labios apretados contra la piel de su cuello, la respiración inestable.  
  
Louis dejó escapar un gemido agudo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la pared, jadeando, su miembro dando sacudidas buscando la liberación.  
  
—Harry… ah… no voy a durar —dijo con voz ahogada.  
  
—Yo tampoco —murmuró Harry, inclinándose y capturando los labios de Louis, besándolo con pasión, sus lenguas meciéndose la una contra la otra y los cuerpos prensados y temblorosos—. Dios, Lou —se quejó, apretando la carne de los muslos de Louis, sabiendo que iba a dejarle moratones.  
  
—Harry, Harry —gimió, agarrándose a las manos de Harry, llegando al clímax sobre sus torsos, que se limpiaron al instante gracias al agua de la ducha.  
  
—Oh, joder —murmuró Harry, sintiendo a Louis correrse entre sus cuerpos, sintiendo como se apretaba su interior. Le besó mientras le penetraba una última vez antes de alcanzar la liberación, su miembro hundido en lo más profundo de Louis, besándole con un ritmo descuidado.  
  
Louis soltó un suspiro cuando sintió como Harry le llenaba, su cuerpo convulsionándose ligeramente y sonrió, dejando caer la cara sobre el torso de Harry. Agotado por el partido de fútbol y la sesión de sexo.  
  
No se movieron durante unos minutos, el agua corriendo por sus cuerpos, el rostro de Harry contra el pelo mojado de Louis, respirando sincronizadamente para calmarse. Lentamente, Harry salió de Louis y le ayudó a ponerse sobre el suelo de la ducha de nuevo, abrazándolo de inmediato con la barbilla sobre su cabeza.  
  
Louis le devolvió el gesto. Las piernas le dolían y le temblaban un poco. Suspiró una vez más, acariciando el torso de Harry con su nariz, con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novio.  
  
—Creo que es la primera vez que me follas sin la corona puesta —murmuró después de unos minutos de silencio.  
  
Harry soltó una risa ronca y le dio un cálido beso en la frente, echándose levemente hacia atrás para mirarle, sus manos firmes sobre las caderas del chico mayor.  
  
—¿No recuerdas la vez que te follé en el vestuario de San Diego? —murmuró con una sonrisa de cansancio en el rostro mientras acariciaba la espalda de Louis—. Se me cayó al suelo incluso antes de que empezáramos, y me la olvidé allí —añadió haciendo un mohín.  
  
—No me lo recuerdes, se me parte el corazón —murmuró Louis, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de puntillas para besar el mohín de los labios de Harry—. Te compraré otra igual que esa —prometió, acariciando la mejilla de Harry—. ¿Cómo era? Roja, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sí —asintió Harry, sonriendo a Louis mientras alcanzaba el bote de champú—. Era de rosas rojas y unos pocos tulipanes rosa pálido —susurró y roció un poco del champú sobre el pelo de Louis, masajeando con los dedos su cuero cabelludo para crear espuma.  
  
—Encontraré una —dijo Louis con determinación, cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro al sentir los dedos de Harry, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara al instante—. Creo que estoy más sucio y sudado que cuando entré —rió entre dientes, abriendo uno de sus ojos y sonriéndole a su novio, que se rió en voz baja.  
  
—Tú te lo has buscado, cariño —le recordó Harry, dándole un besito en la punta de la nariz—. ¿Estás dolorido del partido? —le preguntó una vez más, sin recordar que ya le había formulado esa pregunta antes.  
  
—Sí —murmuró Louis, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, besando los labios de Harry con ternura—. No le diría que no a un masaje —susurró con voz soñolienta y perezosa.  
  
—Por supuesto, amor. Tan pronto como salgamos de la ducha, haré que te sientas mejor —le prometió con voz suave mientras le quitaba cariñosamente la espuma del pelo.  
  
Se limpiaron a fondo, lavándose el pelo el uno al otro y robándose besos cada pocos segundos. Y después salieron de la ducha. Harry envolvió a Louis en una toalla grande y calentita y repitió el proceso consigo mismo antes de ir a la habitación.  
  
—¿Quieres bajar abajo o prefieres tumbarte en la cama? —preguntó Harry mientras ayudaba a Louis a secarse.  
  
—Aquí estará bien —dijo Louis, sonriendo con cariño a Harry, que estaba hurgando en su armario para encontrar algo para que Louis se pusiera—. A veces me siento satisfecho conmigo mismo por haberme enamorado de un masajista —rió en voz baja, acercándose al armario y dándole un beso entre los omóplatos desnudos a Harry, antes de enganchar su barbilla sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué estás buscando, Hazz? —murmuró, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de la cintura desnuda de Harry y presionando su frente contra su ancha espalda.  
  
—Mi jersey —contestó Harry, empujando las perchas, queriendo encontrar el jersey preferido de Louis—. El rojo escuro que tanto te gusta —añadió, frunciendo el ceño al no poder encontrarlo, y suspiró, cogiendo dos pares de calzoncillos—. Parece que está desaparecido. —Se encogió de hombros, poniéndose la ropa interior y unos pantalones de chándal mientras Louis se ponía sus calzoncillos, mirando a Harry con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
Louis sonrió y negó con la cabeza, envolviendo lo brazos sobre su cuerpo.  
  
—No, no lo creo —murmuró mientras caminaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde había arrojado su maleta cuando había llegado el día anterior—. Está aquí —dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios mientras abría la cremallera de su equipaje todavía sin deshacer. El jersey apareció doblado perfectamente y colocado en la parte superior de todas las demás prendas.  
  
Harry sonrió ampliamente a Louis y se puso una camiseta blanca, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
—¿Te has llevado algunas de mis cosas? —preguntó sin aliento mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, mirando todas las coronas de flores que se encontraban allí, optando por ponerse una de flores amarillo pálido.  
  
—Bueno, eh… —Louis le sonrió mientras se ponía el jersey, con el pelo desordenado y todavía húmedo—. Siempre duermo con ropa tuya cuando no estoy contigo. Me hace sentir que estás junto a mí —murmuró, metiendo los brazos por las mangas y dejando caer la prenda hasta la mitad de los muslos.  
  
—¿De verdad? —preguntó Harry, emocionado mientras caminaba hasta su pequeño novio, con los ojos brillantes.  
  
—Claro —dijo Louis con una sonrisa afectuosa, inclinándose y acariciando la nariz de Harry unos segundos antes de echarse para atrás—. ¿Me vas a masajear primero la espalda? —preguntó, cogiendo su teléfono móvil de la mesita de noche y sentándose en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas.  
  
Harry asintió y se sentó junto a él, amasando su muslo desnudo suavemente.   
  
—Tendrás que quitarte el jersey —murmuró, acariciando con la boca la parte de atrás de la oreja de Louis.   
  
—Joder, Harry —dijo Louis de repente con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando miró el teléfono—. Te… tengo como mil mensajes de los entrenadores, mierda —susurró mientras su expresión cambiaba a una de miedo, encogiendo las piernas hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su barbilla.  
  
—¿Por lo de antes? —exhaló Harry nervioso, entrando de nuevo al mundo real. Se había olvidado de todo durante la ducha, pero ahora, no había manera de negarlo.  
  
—Hmm —asintió Louis con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, desplazándose a través de sus menciones de Twitter y haciendo caso omiso de los mensajes de voz que tenía.  
  
—¿Twitter? —preguntó Harry confuso, acercándose lo más posible a Louis y mirando también la pantalla del teléfono—. Oh… —exhaló, su corazón latiendo con fuerza una vez que vio las menciones de su novio. La mayoría eran de aficionados de fútbol homofóbicos, escribiéndole cosas malas. Pero se sintió un poco aliviado cuando leyó algunos mensajes de apoyo, que decían que su sexualidad no importaba siempre y cuando aún pudiera machacar al equipo contrario.  
  
—Joder —repitió Louis, sacudiendo la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio con más fuerza. Los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas mientras continuaba desplazándose hacia abajo, el teléfono agarrado firmemente en su pequeña mano.  
  
—Nene, no mires eso —dijo Harry de pronto, frunciendo el ceño mientras le quitaba el teléfono de las manos y cerraba la aplicación, envolviendo a Louis con sus brazos desde atrás—. Ya sabes cómo de estúpida puede ser la gente, y los medios —susurró, besándole en la mejilla—. No les hagas caso a ellos, cariño, por favor —suplicó, sujetando a Louis con fuerza y salpicando de besos todo su rostro.  
  
—Es solo que… —Louis sollozó, secándose los ojos y recostándose en el cálido abrazo de Harry—. ¿Crees que se reirán de mí en el campo? —susurró, volviendo la cabeza a un lado y acariciando el cuello de Harry. Cogiendo con las manos las de Harry.   
  
—No, no deberían —murmuró Harry, sintiéndose mal porque todo esto era por su culpa. Él era el que había besado a Louis. Era todo culpa suya—. Lo siento, Lou, lo siento mucho —dijo, apretando el abrazo y sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
Louis se echó hacia atrás y miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.  
  
—Hazza, no. No es tu culpa —le susurró, dándose la vuelta y abrazando a Harry, con las piernas desnudas enganchadas sobre sus muslos, sus cuerpos ajustándose como las piezas de un puzzle—. Yo lo habría hecho tarde o temprano, y lo sabes. Estaba empezando a ser… completamente insoportable. No es tu culpa, cariño —lo tranquilizó frotando su espalda y acariciando su cuello.  
  
—No quiero que te echen del equipo —se quejó Harry, poniendo mala cara—. Ha sido tu sueño desde que eras pequeño, y lo sé, joder —murmuró, herido, el cuerpo temblándole ligeramente.  
  
—Shh… —le hizo callar Louis, besando sus labios tiernamente antes de apartarse para mirarle fijamente—. No es seguro que me vayan a echar, ¿vale? —dijo, tratando de tranquilizar a Harry, a pesar de que su corazón latía como loco por culpa del miedo de que podría ser expulsado del equipo.  
  
—Tienes un contrato —susurró Harry, sus ojos muy abiertos y las manos escondidas por debajo del jersey de Louis—. Diciendo que no podías actuar como mi pareja en público.  
  
—Pero mi contrato con el equipo no se termina hasta 2017 —aseguró Louis, recordando de pronto que sus jefes no podían terminar con su contrato por el hecho de estar enamorado de un chico.  
  
Harry parecía sentirse un poco más seguro y sus hombros se hundieron mientras suspiraba.  
  
—Está bien, eso es cierto, vale —murmuró, mordisqueándose el labio inferior con la mirada fija en la de Louis— ¿Tienes…? —Miró hacia donde descansaba el teléfono móvil de Louis—. ¿Tienes algún mensaje que te ayude a saberlo o algo? —preguntó preocupado, extendiendo la mano para coger el aparato temblorosamente.  
  
Louis respiró hondo y desbloqueó el teléfono, decidiendo leer sus mensajes de texto antes de escuchar los mensajes de voz, inmediatamente viendo que tenía un montón de su madre.  
  
*Louis, ¿dónde habéis ido Harry y tú? Te necesitan para la foto de equipo, cariño*  
  
*Se la han hecho sin ti :(*  
  
*Habéis desaparecido después del beso, y me pone nerviosa, Lou*  
  
*Cariño, contesta por favor. Me estás preocupando*  
  
*¿Va todo bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con Harry?*  
  
Louis suspiró y se frotó los ojos mientras Harry leía por encima de su hombro.  
  
—Dile que estamos bien —murmuró deslizando las manos sobre los hombros delicados de Louis, masajeándolos lentamente por costumbre. La acción conseguía siempre que Louis se relajara al instante en las manos profesionales de su novio.  
  
—Sí —exhaló, asintiendo con la cabeza y recostándose contra Harry.  
  
Escribió su respuesta con dedos temblorosos.  
  
*Estamos bien, mamá. Volvimos a casa justo. Nos dimos prisa porque no quería que los paparazzi nos sacasen fotos, son muy pesados. Lo siento por no responder antes, Harry me estaba dando un masaje (tienes la misma razón que hace un año y medio, es el mejor para aliviar la tensión) Te quiero. Os iré a ver antes de marcharme otra vez xx*  
  
Harry no pudo contener un suspiró de admiración cuando leyó lo que Louis había escrito, sus pulgares rozándole las clavículas a Louis, los labios besando su mejilla suavemente.  
  
—Oh, amor —susurró, olvidándose de sus preocupaciones por un momento. Su corazón lleno de amor hacia el chico sentado frente a él.  
  
Louis lo miró y le dirigió una sonrisa triste, sus ojos brillantes.  
  
—Ahora la parte seria —susurró, inhalando profundamente y mordiéndose el labio mientras hacía clic en los mensajes de voz y se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja, el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho.


	5. Chapter 5

La verdad es que podría haber sido peor.  
  
A Louis le gritaron y le amenazaron con echarlo del equipo si decía que Eleanor había sido solo una novia falsa. Le dieron permiso para salir en público con Harry, cogerse de la mano, twitearse, besarse y abrazarse en el campo de fútbol si querían, hacer lo que quisieran siempre y cuando Eleanor no fuese mencionada, y si lo era, en una entrevista o por un fan, tendría que decir que era bisexual.  
  
Así que sí, podría haber sido peor.  
  
Harry estaba totalmente feliz de poder salir públicamente y cogerse de la mano con su novio delante de todo el mundo, delante de las cámaras. Se sentía libre, como si flotara, y solo había pasado un día.  
  
Louis se sentía aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, como si pudiera volver a respirar de nuevo, y estaba feliz porque Harry era feliz. Porque todo el tiempo que había pasado se había sentido como si estuviera arruinándole la vida a Harry, por forzarle a mantener una relación secreta, y se odiaba a si mismo por eso. Pero ahora, ahora estaba bien, podían salir por ahí sin preocuparse de si un paparazzi les sacaba una foto mientras se besaban o mientras se cogían de la mano o se susurraban cosas al oído.  
  
—Cariño, ya deberías estar en el campo —dijo Harry mientras se cruzaba de brazos, de pie frente a la puerta y con la bolsa de deporte de Louis colgada del hombro.  
  
Louis se puso boca abajo, ocultando la cara en la almohada, ya vestido con la equipación del equipo.  
  
—No quieroooo ir —se quejó, mirando a Harry con una mueca y ojos suplicantes.  
  
Harry suspiró y se sentó al borde de la cama, acariciándole la espalda y los muslos.  
  
—Lou, va a ir bien, te lo prometo —murmuró, dándole un beso en mitad de la espalda, acariciando con la nariz su camiseta—. Estoy seguro de que no te van a tratar diferente, amor —añadió en voz baja, poniéndose de pie y cogiendo a Louis en brazos como si fuera un niño.  
  
—Harryyyyy —se quejó Louis, pataleando con los pies, y ocultando la cara en el hueco del cuello de Harry.  
  
Harry lo llevó hasta el salón y lo colocó en el sillón.  
  
—No me han visto desde que nos besamos —murmuró, mirando hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido, retorciéndose los dedos en el regazo.  
  
—Irá bien —dijo Harry con suavidad, besando a Louis en la cabeza y ayudándole a ponerse las botas de fútbol—. Si nos damos prisa, podemos llegar allí en diez minutos —dijo, consultando la hora en su reloj y poniéndole sobre los hombros su abrigo a Louis.  
  
El chico mayor se sorbió la nariz y se puso de pie, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, ignorando la mirada que Harry le estaba echando.  
  
—¿De verdad que no quieres ir? —preguntó Harry con un tono suave, frotándole los brazos lentamente, dando un paso para estar más cerca y acariciarle las mejillas.  
  
Louis levantó la mirada y envolvió los brazos a su alrededor.  
  
—¿Vas a darme el beso de buena suerte?  
  
A Harry se le derritió el corazón y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.  
  
—Por supuesto, Boo.  


 

***

 

  
El beso de buena suerte de Harry no ayudó mucho ese día.  
  
Louis casi llega tarde. Tuvo que correr hasta el vestuario y por los pasillos para llegar al campo cuando nombraban a los jugadores y mientras llegaba al banquillo con los demás y decían su nombre, la gente empezó a abuchearle. Haciendo que el corazón le palpitara con más fuerza en el pecho y se le revolviera el estómago.  
  
Se sentó al lado de Phil y lo saludó débilmente, antes de mirar al suelo, jugueteando con su botella de agua, sin ni siquiera mirar hacia las gradas para ver a Harry.  
  
—Hey —le contestó Phil, sonriéndole antes de agacharse para atarse las botas—. Supongo que ahora ya sé por qué siempre te traías al chico de las flores a los partidos. —Rió entre dientes antes de enderezarse de nuevo, mirando al chico de pelo rizado de pie al otro lado del campo, que estaba mirando a su novio.   
  
Louis tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo, con las manos colocadas firmemente sobre sus rodillas desnudas. Era un día frío, y ni siquiera quería jugar a fútbol, lo que era algo extremadamente raro. Louis solo quería tumbarse en su cama con Harry y dormir durante horas.  
  
—Sí —murmuró con la voz aguda.   
  
Podía oír a sus compañeros hablando a su derecha, podía oír como mencionaban su nombre, pero no entendía lo que decían. No sabía si se estaban riendo de él o si estaban hablando sobre las tácticas para el partido. Y la gente estaba gritando y chillando y algunos aún abucheando, y Louis se sintió como si fuera a vomitar.  
  
—Ehh, amigo —dijo Phil, abriendo un poco los ojos, notando que sus compañeros de equipo hablaban sobre Louis—. Está todo bien, Louis, no nos importa, ¿sabes? —dijo en voz baja, acariciándole el muslo un par de veces para que lo mirara a los ojos.  
  
—¿Te refieres al equipo? —exhaló, entrelazando los dedos y jugando con ellos con nerviosismo—. ¿Habéis hablado?  
  
—Sí, el otro día, desapareciste bastante rápido, tío —rió Phil entre dientes, mirando a Harry antes de suspirar—. Enserio, Louis, es totalmente normal. Sabes, no eres el único —murmuró tapándose la boca con la mano, para que ninguna de las cámaras le pillaran diciéndolo.  
  
A Louis se le iluminaron los ojos.  
  
—¿De verdad? —preguntó exaltado, con una sonrisa sincera.  
  
Phil asintió, sonriendo también.  
  
—Fletcher tiene novio desde hace siete años, más o menos —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, demostrando que no era una cosa fuera de lo común.  
  
—Increíble —murmuró Louis, estirando el cuello para mirar a Darren durante unos segundos, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Phil—. Pero… nunca lo ha dicho.  
  
—No, de cara al público, no —dijo Phil, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero sí a nosotros, hace años. Tú todavía no estabas. Fue todo bien, sabes. No sé por qué no hiciste lo mismo, la verdad —rió entre dientes, empujando a Louis con el hombro.  
  
Louis dejó escapar una risa entrecortada y miró hacia abajo. Prefería no contestar, porque sabía que tendría que decirle a sus compañeros de equipo lo de la novia falsa y el contrato.  
  
—Me han abucheado, joder —dijo después de un momento de silencio, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, y los ojos azules brillando.  
  
Phil inhaló profundamente y asintió con la cabeza, cogiendo su botella de agua y dando un trago.  
  
—Sí, la gente puede ser muy gilipollas. Ignórales, ¿vale? Dalo todo hoy, sé que puedes —dijo en un tono suave—. Hazlo por Ricitos —añadió, señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Harry, con los brazos alrededor de sí mismo, mirándoles atento.  
  
Louis miró a los ojos a su novio, y le lanzo una pequeña sonrisa y levantó el pulgar de la mano.  
  
A Harry se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa enorme, mostrando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, que se veían incluso desde esa distancia, y levantó los pulgares de ambas manos. Eso hizo que el corazón de Louis latiese con menos fuerza y su cuerpo se relajara lentamente.  
  
Louis salió al campo unos minutos más tarde, confiado, pero la gente lo abucheaba cada vez que tenía el balón, cada vez que la pasaba o se la robaba al contrario y cada vez que tiraba a puerta. Casi todo el mundo del estadio abucheaba, y hacía que se sintiera mal, necesitaba marcharse, tomar un baño con Harry y dormir entre sus brazos. Hacía frío, pero Louis estaba ardiendo, todo sudado y sin aliento. Sabía que tenía que permanecer en el campo para jugar ese maldito partido. Debería hacer caso omiso a la multitud, por Harry.  
  
Pero después, mientras le daba a la pelota, un hombre enorme, incluso más alto que Harry, apareció de la nada y lo tiró al suelo, y el cerebro de Louis ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar la información antes de sentir que la rodilla derecha le dolía un montón, como si se hubiera dislocado la rótula. Oía como algunas personas abucheaban y cómo otras chillaban de alegría, y después oyó una voz ronca gritando su nombre, pero no podía concentrare, porque la rodilla le dolía demasiado.  
  
El partido siguió su curso, pero Louis no se levantó, se quedó allí, tendido en la hierba, agarrándose la rodilla con fuerza, respirando con dificultad, el dolor trasladándose por todo su cuerpo. Luego sintió una mano grande y suave apartándole el flequillo sudado hacia atrás, y abrió un ojo para ver que se trataba de Harry, con la corona de flores puesta sobre los rizos, de rodillas junto a él y con cara de preocupación.  
  
—¿Lou? —murmuró, ahuecando la mejilla de su novio y soltando el aire con fuerza al ver que Louis abría los dos ojos—. Mierda, cariño, ¿estás lesionado? —preguntó preocupado, mirándole la rodilla y la forma en la que se aferraba a ella.  
  
—Sí —soltó Louis con un quejido, levantándose sobre los codos y sentándose con dificultad—. Debería salir del campo —murmuró, viendo como los demás jugadores corrían a lo largo del campo, pasando a su lado e ignorándolos, y podía oír como el entrenador le gritaba que se levantase de una vez y volviera a jugar.   
  
No podía creerse que el árbitro no hubiera parado el partido, sobretodo cuando Harry estaba dentro del campo.  


Nada tenía sentido.

  
Harry se levantó de inmediato y extendió la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, colocando con cuidado el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis para sostenerlo.  
  
—¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó nervioso, el pánico invadiéndole a cada segundo. Acababa de ver como un hombre gigante abordaba a su pequeño novio, ¡por el amor de Dios!  
  
Louis tragó saliva y asintió, pero después negó y asintió de nuevo, haciendo una mueca.  
  
—Duele —murmuró, envolviendo un brazo débilmente alrededor de la cintura de Harry y apoyándose en él, sosteniéndose sobre la pierna buena—. Necesito ayuda —susurró, agachando la cabeza, avergonzándose de sí mismo.   
  
Lentamente, consiguieron llegar a banquillo mientras la gente les abucheaba. Los chicos les ignoraron.  
  
Harry ayudó a Louis a sentarse y se arrodilló frente él, colocando delicadamente su mano sobre la rodilla lesionada del muchacho.  
  
—¿Quieres que te lo mire alguien? ¿Un poco de hielo? —murmuró, mordiéndose el labio, odiando ver a su novio pasando dolor.  
  
—Tomlinson, ¿qué coño haces aquí? —le gritó el entrenador mientras corría hacia ellos, mirando a Harry con desprecio mientras colocaba las manos en las caderas para lanzarle una mirada severa a Louis.  
  
—Me he lesionado, entrenador —dijo Louis, mirando al hombre, la calidez de la mano de Harry sobre su rodilla, ayudándolo a respirar correctamente—. Debería de pedir cambio, no creo que pueda terminar el partido —murmuró, mirándose el regazo y pestañeando unas cuantas veces.  
  
—¿Lesionado? —repitió, frunciendo el ceño y mirando la zona que el chico rizoso estaba tocando de su jugador—. ¿La rodilla? ¿Un problema de rotula o algo así? —supuso, su voz aún áspera, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.  
  
—Eso creo —asintió Louis, mirándole y encogiéndose de hombros—. Me duele bastante. ¿Debería de ir a ver a un médico? —preguntó tímidamente, deslizando su pequeña mano sobre la de Harry, que descansaba sobre su rodilla herida.  
  
—No, no. No es necesario —aseguró el entrenador, sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando hacia la parte posterior del banquillo para coger una nevera llena de botellas de agua—. Toma, ponte algo de hielo, deberías de poder caminar dentro de casi una hora —dijo, tendiéndole un paquete de hielo y dedicándole una breve sonrisa antes de caminar hacia el resto de los jugadores, para encontrar a alguien que lo sustituyese durante el resto del partido.  
  
Louis suspiró profundamente mientras se ponía el hielo en la rodilla. Por culpa del frío se le puso la carne de gallina. Harry se levantó del suelo y se sentó a su lado, colocando un brazo a su alrededor y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Entrelazaron las manos que tenían libres, ignorando como la gente centraba su mirada en ellos. Ninguno habló durante un momento, se dedicaron a ver el partido, hasta que Louis tembló involuntariamente.  
  
—¿Tienes que quedarte aquí, nene? —murmuró Harry, levantando la mirada para observar a Louis con preocupación, quitándose de inmediato el abrigo para ponérselo por encima—. Debería de llevarte a casa y ayudarte a darte un baño y besarte las mejillas hasta que te duermas —susurró, frotando las manos por los brazos del chico para transmitirle calor.  
  
—Ya me gustaría —murmuró con tristeza—. Hay que quedarse hasta el final del partido, es como… una regla —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando trató de mover la pierna.  
  
Harry asintió y dejó las manos en su regazo, mirando el partido con la mirada carente de interés, porque su chico ya no estaba en el campo.  
  
—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó con suavidad después de un rato, girándose hacia Louis y mirándole con tristeza.  
  
Louis se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada.  
  
—Abrázame, por favor —susurró, con una voz tan baja que Harry casi no pudo oírle—. Tengo frío —se quejó, suspirando felizmente cuando su novio lo envolvió en sus brazos, calentándolo casi de forma instantánea.   
  
—Te voy a preparar un baño en cuanto lleguemos a casa —murmuró Harry, sonriendo cuando la gente empezó a decir: «aww» en voz alta gracias a su tierno abrazo. Le acarició el pelo a Louis—. Ves, piensan que somos adorables —susurró, apretando sus brazos aún más alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Louis e inhalando profundamente, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad.  
  
Harry se había sentido devastado cuando la gente había abucheado a Louis antes, sintió como si alguien le desgarrara el corazón, porque había visto la expresión de dolor en la cara de Louis.  
  
Sabía que esa era la razón por la que Louis había terminado lesionado. Siempre daba el cien por cien en los partidos, pero ese día, Harry sabía que algo iba mal. Y le daban ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a todas las personas que lo habían abucheado.  
  
Louis dejó escapar un suspiro en el cuello de Harry y hundió más la cabeza contra él, mientras mantenía el hielo sobre la rodilla.  
  
—Claro que sí, yo también pienso que somos adorables —susurró, sonriendo cariñosamente contra la cálida piel del cuello de Harry, sin prestar atención al partido.  
  
Harry se rió en voz baja.  
  
—Quedamos muy bien juntos —murmuró, sonriendo contra el pelo sudado de Louis. Se levantó para mirar la rodilla de su chico—. ¿Mejor? —preguntó, con voz desesperada.  
  
—No mucho —murmuró Louis, mordiéndose el labio. Se miraron apenados hasta que Louis sonrió de nuevo—. ¡Vas a tener que llevarme por casa! —dijo emocionado, con la cara alegre y los ojos arrugados de la felicidad.  
  
A Harry le dio un vuelvo al corazón. Quería demasiado a Louis.  
  
—No tengo ningún problema —murmuró, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras abrazaba a Louis y le besaba la frente.


	6. Chapter 6

La rodilla de Louis mejoró después de tres días de reposo y después de que Harry lo llevara en cuello por toda la casa, para gran placer de Louis.  
  
Los dos se habían tomado una semana de descanso, sin trabajo, porque Louis no podía jugar, y Harry quería cuidar de su chico, quería aprovechar a pasar todo el tiempo con él antes de que Louis tuviera que volver a viajar durante dos semanas por culpa de los partidos.  
  
Y después de que pasara la semana, Louis tuvo que volar a una ciudad de Alemania, y Harry lloró hasta que consiguió dormirse, porque echaba de menos a su novio, su cama parecía totalmente vacía sin su pequeño rayo de sol acurrucado junto a él, frotando los dedos fríos de sus pies contra sus pantorrillas y dándole pequeños besos por el cuello. Le echaba tanto de menos que lo sentía en sus huesos.  
  
La vida volvió pronto a la normalidad, Harry volvió a dar masajes a sus clientes, escribiéndole mensajes de texto a Louis cuando tenía tiempo, y utilizando Skype todas y cada una de las noches, los dos chicos tumbados en la cama. Y Louis siempre lo llamaba, no importaba la hora que fuera, solo necesitaba ver a Harry, necesitaba ver su cara, oír su voz, imaginar la forma en la que su cuerpo se sentía pegado detrás de él, sus piernas entrelazadas y respirando en sincronía. Siempre lloraban cuando se veían por Skype, ver al otro llorar y saber que no podían limpiarse las lágrimas el uno al otro, siempre era más difícil.  
  
Los compañeros de equipo de Louis, le dijeron una vez en el vestuario antes de empezar un partido, que les parecía bien que estuviera enamorado de Harry, y que no iban a tratarlo de forma diferente por eso y ese día por la noche, cuando se lo dijo a Harry, su sonrisa era tan grande que podía sentir como si estuviera a su lado.  
  
—¡LOUIS! —gritó Harry cuando lo vio, vestido con un jersey grande y sus pantalones negros ajustados, entre la multitud que salía por el pasillo del aeropuerto, con una sonrisa tan grande que dolía, y los brazos en el aire—. ¡LOU! —dijo de nuevo, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, emocionado por la idea de ver por fin a Louis después de un mes entero sin él, de que por fin estuviera en casa.  
  
A Louis se le iluminó la cara cuando escuchó la voz de su novio y sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato entre la multitud, y Louis empezó a correr, arrastrando la maleta detrás de él.  
  
—¡HARRY! —gritó mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos, sin importarle los flases de las cámaras. Dejó caer su maleta al suelo mientras Harry lo levantaba y daba vueltas, abrazándole con fuerza—. Oh, Harry… —susurró, las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos. Enterró la cara en los rizos de Harry, le había echado tanto de menos, anhelaba sus caricias, sus brazos, sus labios, tenerle.  
  
Louis había estado fuera todo un mes, un mes sin su chico, había llegado al límite de la locura.  
  
—Louis, cariño, oh… Dios mío —gimió Harry, manteniéndolo apretado y bajándolo de nuevo al suelo, sollozando contra su pelo. Se sentía muy bien, sobretodo después de pasar una treintena de días durmiendo solo y hablando a través del teléfono. El contacto humano real era demasiado bueno—. Te he echado de menos —soltó, en voz baja y apretó los labios contra las mejillas de Louis. No le quería dejar marchar.  
  
—Yo también te he echado de menos, muchísimo —se quejó inmediatamente, acariciando los rizos de Harry, tocando la corona de margaritas que llevaba, con una sonrisa tan amplía que pensaba que se le iba a romper la mandíbula—. Dios, te quiero —exhaló, agarrando por los hombros a Harry, sus torsos apretados. Los paparazzi seguían sacándoles fotos, pero a los chicos no les importaba. En ese momento, lo único en lo que podían pensar era en abrazarse.  
  
—Louis, joder, te quiero mucho —dijo Harry con la voz ronca. La felicidad se fue expandiendo por todo su cuerpo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había oído la voz de Louis en persona u olido su aroma o besado su pelo o cogido su mano.  
  
Se separaron después de un montón de tiempo. Harry cogió la maleta del suelo y salieron del aeropuerto juntos, con las manos entrelazadas con fuerza, susurrándose cosas al oído. Pasaron el viaje de regreso a casa en la parte trasera de un taxi, Louis sentado en el regazo de Harry, besándole suavemente y con amor, sus manos suaves contra la piel del otro.  
  
Durmieron durante tres horas seguidas cuando llegaron a casa, sin importarles estar en mitad de la tarde, ya que los dos necesitaban dormir. Louis casi no podía conciliar el sueño cuando los brazos de Harry no estaban envueltos con seguridad a su alrededor, y Harry no podía cerrar los ojos si no sentía el pequeño cuerpo de Louis, caliente y apretado, contra su pecho y sus piernas enredadas con las suyas.  
  
Louis estaría en casa durante tres semanas completas y Harry quería sacar el máximo partido de ellas. Odiaba estar lejos de Louis, y se aseguraba de apreciar cada segundo que pasaba con él.  
  
Le llevó el desayuno a la cama a la mañana siguiente, después de que durmieran la mitad de la tarde y toda la noche, abrazados en su cama, respirando en sincronía, y con las manos y las piernas entrelazadas, sintiéndose tranquilos, contentos y totalmente felices.  
  
—Harry, cariño —susurró Louis en el oído de Harry, intentando despertarle, sus pequeñas manos deslizándose por debajo de la camiseta de Harry y acariciando su estómago con delicadeza, sonriendo al sentir como sus dedos rozaban el lugar donde sabía que se encontraba la mariposa tatuada. Ya había estado en casa una semana, y tenía que marcharse en dos, y pensar en ello le ponía enfermo—. Cariño —murmuró, inclinándose y dándole unos cuantos besos por el cuello, sus labios aún calientes por el té que se había hecho hace unos pocos minutos.  
  
Harry no se movió, sus rizos eran un lío en su cabeza, las sábanas blancas le hacían parecer un ángel. Louis se mordisqueó el labio antes de deslizarse bajo las sábanas, sobre Harry, utilizando el pecho del joven como si fuera una almohada, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, su propio corazón ya latía desbocado por el nerviosismo.  
  
—Harry. —Lo intentó de nuevo, con voz tranquila, presionando besos sobre su corazón, por encima de la camiseta.  
  
Los párpados de Harry se abrieron y una sonrisa soñolienta cruzó sus labios cuando vio a su novio tendido encima de él, que parecía aún más pequeño con su camiseta de Pink Floyd puesta.  
  
—Hola, amor —dijo con la voz ronca, frotándose los ojos y estirándose antes de envolver los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis, abrazándolo suavemente.  
  
Louis le sonrió y se acercó para apartarle los rizos de la cara.  
  
—Buenos días, Hazz —murmuró, enderezándose sobre el cuerpo de Harry, sus manos acariciando delicadamente el torso del joven—. ¿Té? —le ofreció, señalando con la cabeza la humeante taza de té que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.  
  
Harry asintió y extendió la mano para coger la taza, llevándosela a los labios y dando un largo trago.   
  
—¿Ya estás del todo despierto? —susurró, jugueteando con los mechones de pelo de Harry e inclinándose para besar sus labios.  
  
Harry envolvió las manos alrededor de la cintura de Louis y dejó escapar un suave suspiro, asintiendo.  
  
—Eso creo ¿por qué? —murmuró, besando a Louis tiernamente. El peso de su novio sobre su cuerpo le hacía sentirse en casa.  
  
—Tengo que preguntarte algo —murmuró Louis, mordiéndose el labio y rascándose el cuello con torpeza—. Hazz, ya sabes lo culpable que me sentí cuando no pude volver a casa para nuestro tercer aniversario, hace dos semanas —empezó a decir lentamente, sus ojos fijos en los de Harry, el corazón palpitándole con rapidez.  
  
Harry tragó saliva y se sentó, haciendo que Louis se quedara sentado sobre sus muslos, y le acarició la cara.  
  
—Ya hemos hablado de eso, Lou. No pasa nada. Sé que querías… —empezó a decir, pero Louis le interrumpió.  
  
—No, no. Lo sé —susurró, sonriendo nervioso y sacudiendo la cabeza—. Yo… solo… había una cosa que quería hacer esa noche, pero no tuve la oportunidad —soltó, jugueteando con los dedos de Harry.  
  
Sus ojos se encontraron. El pulso de Harry se aceleró y frunció el ceño, inclinándose hacia Louis y presionando sus frentes, anticipándose a lo que venía.  
  
—¿A sí? —preguntó, deslizando una mano por el pelo suave de Louis y masajeándolo lentamente.  
  
Louis asintió y abrió el primer cajón de la mesita, cogiendo una pequeña cajita cuadrada y apretándola en su mano.  
  
—Harry, tú… tú sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? Te quiero más que a nadie —murmuró, su corazón derritiéndose cuando vio que Harry se sonrojaba y los ojos se le abrían de par en par por la visión de la cajita.  
  
—Sabes que yo también te quiero —dijo con voz áspera, y fue la vez que más rápido le había oído hablar.  
  
Louis sonrió.  
  
—Perfecto entonces. También sabes que quiero pasar el resto de la vida contigo, ¿no? —dijo en voz baja, alzando la mano libre y acariciándole los rizos a Harry. Podía oír el sonido del corazón palpitando fuera de control, y ni siquiera sabía si era el suyo o el de Harry—. Que quiero que tengamos hijos y estar contigo para siempre, sabes todo eso, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry asintió con entusiasmo, todo su cuerpo temblaba, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los ojos de Louis.  
  
—Sí, sí, lo sé —susurró con la respiración entrecortada—. Yo también lo quiero, lo sabes —dijo, cogiendo la mano de Louis y entrelazando los dedos con fuerza, respirando con dificultad.  
  
Louis se mordió el labio y sonrió con timidez.  
  
—Harry, sé… que no estoy casi nunca en casa, pero… te prometo que voy a intentar verte más, cariño, te lo juro. Haré lo que haga falta —murmuró, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a Harry con esperanza—. Es solo que… te quiero muchísimo, Harry, casi no me lo puedo creer. Sé que nunca voy a dejar de quererte, que nunca voy a enamorarme de nadie más, y… quiero hacerte mío —susurró, mirando hacia abajo, con las manos temblorosas, abriendo la pequeña cajita, revelando un anillo de oro blanco con una línea de pequeños diamantes en el centro—. Harry, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
Harry se colocó la mano sobre la boca y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar y le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír. Y Louis también sonrió, cogiendo la mano izquierda de Harry y deslizando el anillo por su dedo.  
  
—Oh, Louis —sollozó Harry, mirando el anillo y temblando a causa del llanto.  
  
Dejó escapar otro sollozo y envolvió a Louis con fuerza en sus brazos, cayendo encima de él, sobre las sábanas. Apretando sus cuerpos y entrelazando sus piernas.  
  
—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —murmuró Harry, presionando besos sobre los labios de Louis entre cada palabra.  
  
—Te quiero mucho —murmuró Louis, sosteniendo a Harry, lleno de felicidad, porque Harry había dicho que sí, ¡por el amor de Dios! Le había dicho que sí, y se iban a casar, y adoptarían niños, sus hijos, y vivirían felices juntos, con su pequeña familia, y se tendrían el uno al otro, no importaría nada más—. Estoy muy contento, joder —sollozó, besando los labios enrojecidos de Harry antes de derrumbarse contra él, escondido en su cuello, llorando, con el cuerpo temblándole debido a que la felicidad que sentía era casi insoportable.  
  
—Esta es la mejor forma de despertarse que ha existido nunca —dijo Harry, las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas, con una sonrisa en los labios, apretando al amor de su vida entre sus brazos, sosteniéndole firmemente.   
  
El anillo pesaba en el dedo de Harry, y en ese momento lo supo. Se dio cuenta de que en el futuro, siempre que Louis no estuviera en casa, solo tendría que mirar su dedo y recordar lo maravilloso que era Louis, y cuánto le quería. Y supo que ese anillo le ayudaría a atravesar los días difíciles en los que no podían estar juntos, porque sería un recordatorio de que estuviera donde estuviese Louis, siempre volvería a su lado, a casa.  
  
**FIN.**

 


End file.
